You Change My Mind
by The Enchanted Quill
Summary: Draco saves Hermione not knowing that it will change their life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Hello everyone! This one is going to be a 5 part short story. Hope you guys will like it. Reviews are much appreciated! :)

* * *

Knockturn Alley hadn't changed much since the return of He Who Must Not Be Named or the start of the war. Business continued, perhaps even flourished a bit. The cobblestone street was lined with vendors hawking everything and anything from Love Potions to cures to death. Witches and Wizards haggled over prices but mostly kept to themselves.

The lone, cloaked figure who limped along the road was hardly noticed. It was one of the reasons he had chosen this place to settle. Despite the pleasant fall weather, he wore his cloak tightly bound and his hood raised. If anything, it would had been his hair that would give any clue to his identity. Little else was recognizable. Gone was his confident stride and easy smirk.

He rarely left the little flat he called home these days. Focused on his errand, he ignored the merchants who called to him. When he reached his destination he quickly slipped inside the old shop.

"Ah! Mr. Malfoy! It's been a long time."

Draco ignored Mr. Borgin's attempt at pleasantries, removed his hood and pulled a small box from inside his cloak. He placed the plain wooden box upon the counter. Borgin eyed it for a moment and then, deeming it to be safe enough, picked it up to carefully examine it. He mumbled to himself,

"Hmm, looks to be thirteenth century... well made... decent enough shape..."

"How much?" Draco interrupted.

"I can give you ten galleons for it."

"Ten? It's worth five times that at least."

"People have little to spend these days on trinkets, Mr. Malfoy."

"Trinkets? I would think a Vanishing Box would be a highly useful item these days."

"Perhaps."

"Fine," Draco picked the box up, "I'll see what it will fetch on the black market."

"Now, wait. I'm a reasonable man, Mr. Malfoy! Why, I've been doing business with your family for years."

"I won't take less than fifty."

"Fifty!" Mr. Borgin laughed. "Oh, dear boy, you drive a hard bargain. I'll give you twenty five."

"I know how rare this piece is, Mr. Borgin. My father held onto it for a reason."

The old man hesitated. The boy was right. The box was valuable and quite useful for those who wished to hide certain objects. He had many clients who would snatch it up in a heartbeat. He'd sell it within a week. "Forty. That's my final offer."

He was a business man, after all. Draco nodded, knowing when to give in.

"It's such a pity," Mr. Borgin said, "having to sell off your father's treasures."

"Yes, well, it's a good thing then that he's in Azkaban and can be spared this horrible tragedy." Draco quipped.

He left the shop fuming over Borgin's little jab. How dare he! Draco was so angry that he stumbled into a vendor who had set up shop on the curb.

"Wotcher, mate! Need a slave?"

The man had yellow teeth and standing behind him was a small group of sad souls bound by their wrists. Muggles. It was a product of the war, Muggles were kidnapped and sold into slavery. It had become quite a status symbol for Purebloods to have a Muggle slave. Draco sneered at the man before moving on.

He took only a few steps when something made him stop and take another look. One of the Muggles looked familiar and he went back for a closer look. The young woman was standing and staring straight ahead, a rather blank look on her face. Her long hair was tangled, in need of a good wash and her clothing was torn and dirty.

Dirty Mudblood. The words echoed in Draco's mind. How many times had he used those words? He shuddered with guilt. He really had believed he was better than Muggle borns and that they didn't have the right to study Magic. That's what he'd been taught growing up.

It used to infuriate him to no end that this one in particular was so successful at Hogwarts. How could someone with no magical blood have such talent? Then there were those like Longbottom or Goyle who had to work so hard at it. Then of course you had Squibs.

Was it really a matter of blood? After all, Draco knew Voldemort's dirty little secret. Most Witches and Wizards did, even Voldemort's most ardent Death Eaters. Somehow, the Muggle side of his parentage didn't seem to be an issue. Snape was also half blooded. Draco had begun to accept the fact that there were very few Purebloods.

Once sequestered in Knockturn Alley, he had loads of time to brood over these things. For the first time in his life he wasn't surrounded by anti Muggle sentiments. When he saw the article about the raid in Hogsmeade and read the familiar names, he had been affected. It became all too real for him. But of all the names, it wasn't the students from Slytherin that bothered him most, it was seeing her name. It was the first time he felt guilt for his actions.

The girl he had openly abhorred and abused all those years at Hogwarts was dead at the age of seventeen. He wanted the chance to apologize to her, to tell her he no longer believed in his old prejudices. Knowing he would never have that chance left him with an empty feeling that lingered until now. It couldn't be her, he argued to himself. The girl turned to him and their eyes met. There was no doubt then. Even though the fire was gone from her eyes, it was her, Hermione Granger. If she recognized him, she didn't show it. He approached the vendor.

"How much for the girl?" Draco asked.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

"How much do you want for the girl?"

"Ah! A deal at twenty five galleons!" Draco handed the man the money which he pocketed greedily. With a wide, yellowed smile he handed the ropes which bound Hermione's wrists over to Draco. "Pleasure doin' business with you Sir!"

Draco did not respond nor take the rope from the man's hands, instead he placed a hand around Hermione's arm and led her away. She didn't struggle, didn't say anything and didn't even glance at Draco. She was probably drugged, maybe Obedientem, he thought.

He had no idea what to do with her. He only knew that he had to get her off the street before she was sold to some loathsome wizard who would ill use her or someone realized who she was and the news reached the Death Eaters.

It wasn't a long walk back to the flat which was located above a shop that sold 'rare' potion ingredients. He led Hermione up a very dark and narrow staircase. "I hope you weren't expecting Malfoy Manor," Draco mumbled as they entered a humble sitting room.

"Master Draco Sir!" a voice chirped. "You didn't tell Dinky you was bringing company!" A small house elf, wearing a pink napkin like a sarong, almost sounded like she was admonishing him.

"I didn't know either." Draco answered as he removed the bindings from Hermione's wrists, underneath the rough rope her skin was red and raw.

"Is Dinky being replaced with a Muggle slave?!" Her words quivered and her huge, protuberant eyes filled with tears.

"No, Dink. This is Granger. We went to Hogwarts together."

"Oh!" The little elf clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "Master Draco Sir has never had a guest before!"

"Fix a bath and the bed for her, will you Dink?"

"Yes! Dinky will make a bath bubble!" The elf tugged gently on the hem of Hermione's skirt and led her to the loo while chatting away. Hermione followed obediently.  
The elf filled the deep claw foot tub with a warm bubble bath in a flash with her elf magic. "The bath is ready Ms Granger," she squeaked. "Dinky will finds some nice clean clothes for you to puts on."

Hermione stood alone, her mind foggy. The Muggle slaver gave his slaves an elixir to keep them docile and manageable. A side effect was that memories were blurred, even forgotten. Hermione couldn't place the blond man but he seemed familiar.

She decided that a bath would be lovely since it had obviously been some time since she washed. After stripping off her clothing, she stepped into the inviting tub. It was heavenly; warm and flowery, and the bubbles tickled her nose. She was glad to be free from the awful man with the yellow teeth.

She was glad to be able to wash. She was glad to be out of her filthy clothes. There was a tiny knock at the door and the house elf poked her head inside. "Dinky has clothes for you Ms Granger."

"Thank you," Hermione answered. It was the first time in days she had used her voice and it was hoarse.

"Don't tell Master Draco Sir," Dinky whispered, "but Dinky transfigured one of Master Draco Sir's shirts." Hermione couldn't help but smile at the elf's glee.  
Magically, of course, the dress Dinky transfigured fit perfectly and was very comfortable. The elf helped to comb the tangles from Hermione's hair and then dried it magically. "Dinky is getting the supper ready now Ms Granger."

"Please call me Hermione."

"Oh, yes, Ms Gra-mione."

The elf left and Hermione went into the small bedroom that Dinky prepared. The small room barely contained its meager furnishings; a bed, a dresser and a chair. Hermione smiled at the sight of a proper bed with its covers turned down and its cosy quilt and fluffy white pillow. She could hardly contain herself. She lay down on the bed and believed it was the softest bed she has ever lay on. She slipped underneath the covers without any thought and soon her eyes drifted closed. She was asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Hermione woke to sunlight and the aroma of coffee. Stretching, she took in her surroundings, trying to recall how she ended up there. Her head throbbed, an effect of the potion leaving her system. She recalled the man with yellow teeth and the blond man buying her... Malfoy! The last she had heard of Malfoy was the night Dumbledore was killed. It was assumed he joined the Death Eaters and it was no surprise when he didn't return to Hogwarts in the fall, not that he would had been allowed of course.

Her heart beat quickly as she rose from the bed and cautiously went to the door. She opened it slowly, surprised it wasn't locked. She heard Dinky's squeaky, excitable voice and the sound made her smile.

She stepped into the sitting room, where Draco was seated on a stuffed chair that looked like it had seen better days. He was reading the Daily Prophet and didn't look up when Hermione entered the room. A fire was burning in the fireplace and Dinky was seated on the floor by Draco's feet, chatting away, oblivious to the fact that he was reading. The little elf noticed Hermione and jumped up at once.

"Ms. Geranium! Dinky has breakfast. There's coffee and tea and sugar and milk and cream and toasts and croissants and jams..."

"Thank you, Dinky." Hermione smiled and sat down on the threadbare sofa and helped herself to the food. She eyed Draco warily, still hidden behind his paper. There was something odd about him, something that was different somehow, and she was trying to place it.

"Dinky is going to the apothecary to gets some healing herbs for Ms. Gramger's hurts. Dinky will fix up Ms. Hermerone good as new. Healing spells are Dinky's specialty! Dinky fixed up Master Dra-"

"Enough, Dink." Draco interrupted the house elf. Dinky looked abashed for a moment, her large ears folding down a bit. She was quiet for only a moment before moving on to another topic.

"Does Ms. Germane wants anything from town?"

"I need to owl my-"

"You can't." Draco stated.

She turned to him. "Why not?"

"Well, you can, but it wouldn't be very smart. Everyone thinks you were killed in that attack on Hogsmeade."

"Killed? What attack?" She whispered.

"Don't you remember? The Death Eaters raided Hogsmeade during a Hogwarts' weekend. Several people were killed. Your name was on the list in the Daily Prophet."  
"But, they wouldn't have found any of my... remains..."

"The area was decimated. You were gone so people assumed you had been killed."

"Ginny!" Hermione remembered being in Hogsmeade with her friend. "Is she all right?!"

Draco shrugged. "Her name hasn't been in the papers."

"Who was killed in the attack?"

Draco reached over to a pile of papers and handed Hermione the issue with the article on the attack.

She read the article quickly, shocked to read the names of her Hogwarts peers. The Death Eaters had been responsible for the attack. Hermione looked at Draco.

"Show me your arm," she demanded. Draco was a bit taken aback at her request, but he pulled up the left sleeve of his shirt with little hesitation. Hermione's stomach clenched when the Dark Mark was revealed. He quickly covered the tattoo. "Why did you bring me here? Were you part of the attack? Are you planning to take me to Voldemort?"

Draco smirked. "Always the curious Gryffindor, huh Granger?"

"Still the snarky Slytherin, Malfoy?"

"You're here because I paid good money for you."

"I see, and now I am your own personal Muggle slave?"

"It's quite the rage right now." "And what's to keep me here?"

"Your safety."

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you supposed to be clever or something? You have the perfect cover. That idiot who sold you had no idea who you were or else he would had turned you over to the Death Eaters for more than a mere 25 galleons. As far as Voldemort knows, the brains of the golden trio is gone. The fewer that people know the truth, the safer you are."

"Why should I trust you?"

"There's nothing I can say that will convince you."

Hermione sat in silence, brooding. "Why are you here, in Knockturn Alley?"

"The Death Eater dorms were full."

Hermione huffed. She knew she wasn't going to get any more information from him and yet, for some odd reason, she trusted him, to a certain extent. If he was planning to turn her over to Voldemort, wouldn't he had done that already? And Dinky, she hardly seemed frightened of him. More than anything, that set her mind at ease.

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep. She had gone to bed early hoping for a quick end to the day, instead, her mind was racing. Giving up on sleep, she decided to go to the sitting room to read. Quietly she crept into the room, not wanting to disturb Dinky who would probably wake, anxious to help and chat. The fire was still burning brightly and the house elf was curled up into a little ball upon a blanket, her large ears twitched as she dreamed.

Hermione stopped short, surprised to find Draco asleep on the small sofa, his head resting against a rather flat cushion, one foot on the floor and a small throw barely covering him. Hermione was embarrassed. It didn't occur to her that he had given up his bed for her.

She returned to the bedroom, removed one of the blankets from the bed and brought it to the sitting room where she carefully placed it over Draco. The following morning, she watched Draco read the paper and thought about how pitiful he had looked sleeping on the sofa.

"What happened to your leg?" Hermione asked, cutting through the silence. Draco glanced up at her and then turned back to the paper. "I injured it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "How did you injure it?"

"Master Draco Sir doesn't like talking about it." Dinky whispered loudly.

"I see. Well, you should take the bed. I'll sleep on the sofa."

Draco responded with a shrug but Dinky protested loudly. "Oh no! Ms Hermiger is Master Draco Sir's guest! He can't lets his guest sleep on the sofa!"

"It's all right Dinky." Hermione assured the agitated elf.

Dinky turned to Draco, a horrified expression on her face.

"It would be rude not to accommodate our guest's request." Draco explained.

Dinky looked confused. Surely there was something wrong with this reasoning. "It'll be fun Dinky, us girls will have the sitting room."

"Oh, Dinky's sorry Ms Hermiger, Dinky must stay with Master Draco Sir in cases his bad dre "

"Dinky!" Draco shouted, a bit too loudly. The house elf and Hermione both jumped. "That's none of Granger's business."

"Sorry, Master Draco Sir. Dinky just wanted Ms Granimone to know "

"I don't think our guest needs to know every little detail of my life." He tossed the paper to the floor and stood. "I'm going to take a nap, in my bed."

Hermione waited a moment after she heard the bedroom door close and in a quiet voice asked Dinky, "Did the Death Eaters hurt Draco's leg?"

Dinky looked as if she wasn't sure she should answer the question but wanted very much to please Hermione. Her ears waggled as she nodded.

"Does he ever see them now?"

Dinky's eyes grew very wide indeed as she vigorously shook her head no.

Draco closed the door to the bedroom. Why did Granger have to be so bloody curious? Wasn't it enough that he brought her here? It was as annoying as Dinky's constant chatter. At least he had the bedroom back and could close the door to escape. He lay down upon the bed that Hermione had neatly made up and his mind began to wander.

He had been so cocky, so boastful and sure of himself at the start of his sixth year at Hogwarts. He'd been so keen to avenge his father and prove himself. Slowly that confidence chipped away and it wasn't long before he had been bawling like a baby to Moaning Myrtle.

If that wasn't humiliating enough, having Potter burst in on the scene was mortifying. So much so that Draco hurled a curse at him without any thought. He was dumbfounded when hit with Potter's hex.

Potter seemed just as shocked.

Things continued to get worse. He couldn't go through with Voldemort's orders and he knew if he didn't his family was in danger. He often replayed that night in his head, hearing Dumbledore's offer to help, to give him a way out, to protect him and his parents. But then the Death Eaters arrived followed by Snape and suddenly it was over, Dumbledore was gone. It all happened so quickly.

Draco ran with the rest of them. His mind ceased to process information and his body took over. He ran as fast as he ever had and the chaos around him fueled him on. Once he had left school grounds he Aparated, as planned, meeting up with his fellow Death Eaters and The Dark Lord himself.

Draco knew he had made a terrible mistake. Alecto and Amycus informed Voldemort of Draco's hesitation and that Snape had been the one to kill the old wizard. Draco did his best to convince the dark wizard that he intended to kill Dumbledore but things became confused and chaotic.

Voldemort didn't buy it and Draco's punishment was severe. He was taken to a bare room where he was kept for several days and questioned by various members. Voldemort wanted to know exactly what Dumbledore had said to him and every detail of what happened. Draco had no idea how many times he had to relive that night. Food was with held and his sleep was interrupted regularly. He was cursed with Crucio as well a few other creative hexes. He lost track of time and was to the point of not caring. He assumed that he would eventually be thrown at Voldemort's feet and the dark wizard would deliver a swift and powerful Aveda Kadavra.

When he was escorted from his cell he was actually thankful for an end to his torture. That was not to be the case. Instead, the Death Eater Aparated him into a heavily forested area in the dark of night. He said nothing as he deposited Draco's body onto the ground and Disaparated, leaving Draco to die. He lay upon the cold ground surrounded by darkness filled with ominous noises from the forest. He was too exhausted and weak to be frightened. He woke several hours later only to find himself surrounded by several centaurs. His heart began to beat fiercely as he met his fate, perhaps that had been the plan all along, he thought.

"He's injured," one of the centaurs spoke.

"He's a human and in our territory."

"Can you stand, human?"

Draco attempted it with great difficulty, only to sway and fall to the ground.

"We cannot kill a wounded animal, Bane."

"Leave him then, he'll die eventually." The one called Bane led the others away and Draco was uncertain whether to be grateful or not. He simply lay on the leaf riddled ground, the smell of earth strong and pungent and the sound of the wind blowing through the branches of the trees above him.

He wondered if his mother was still alive or if Voldemort had her killed as he threatened to do. If she had been killed then perhaps he would be reunited with her in death. Perhaps he would see Dumbledore as well. He'd like to apologise to him.

He felt something press into his side, turning him over. He opened his eyes and saw a lone centaur towering over him. He managed to sit up, frightened that the creature had returned to kill him.

"Climb on my back," the centaur ordered and kneeled down upon his knees to accommodate Draco's weakness. "Where are you taking me?" Draco asked before moving.

"Out of the forest, near the edge of the village where you can get help but we must hurry before I'm discovered, otherwise we'll both be killed."

Draco pulled himself onto the centaur's back, managing to lay on his stomach awkwardly. The centaur moved swiftly but slowly so prevent Draco from slipping off. At last the reached the edge of the forest where the trees thinned and the sky was visible.

"This is as far as I can take you, Human."

Draco slid down onto the ground.

"Thank you."

The centaur nodded and was off, galloping back into the forest. Draco was able to make the trek into town and found himself in Hogsmeade. He quickly headed to Knockturn Alley where he was most likely to go unnoticed. He found a Floo connection and went to Malfoy manor, despite the danger.

He found the house empty and the furniture covered in white sheets. It was obvious his mother had fled and he felt some relief. The house elves were gone except for Dinky who had been commanded by Narcissa to wait for Draco in case he returned.

He gathered a few items from his home, including several objects he could sell in order to have money and returned to Knockturn Alley unable to think of another place to hide. Every day he read the Daily Prophet from front to back hoping not to find his mother's name in one of the articles. If he did it would only mean one thing, she had been found dead.

* * *

In Dinky's vigilance to be a good hostess, she had bought a few books for Hermione to read. The elf hadn't known what an avid reader Granger was and Hermione had been thrilled when the house elf presented her with three books.

Of course, Dinky had no idea the young woman's taste in books but Hermione hid her disappointment with the selection; A Young Witches Guide to Boys, Fashion and Beauty, an autobiography of Celestina Warbeck and The Adventures of Emma Dibb, The Squib.

Malfoy had not been so polite and laughed out loud when he saw the books. Hermione smacked him soundly on the arm so that Dinky wouldn't be offended or run off to find more books.

"It was very thoughtful," she hissed.

"Well, this one might be useful," he sniggered, holding up the guide on boys, fashion and beauty.

Hermione huffed but it was nice to hear some laughter, even if it was at her own expense.

Hermione set down Warbeck's biography, which, to her complete chagrin, she found fascinating.

Looking out the window, she wondered how much more she could take. It was such a waste of her time, hiding! She should be at Hogwarts and helping Ron and Harry find the last remaining Horcruxes.

Hermione argued with herself about whether to leave or stay. She felt confident Draco wouldn't try to stop her which only made her more nervous about trying. She was in the middle of Knockturn Alley and who knew who could be out there.

She observed Draco in between her internal arguments. He was obviously not the same since he had left Hogwarts. Of course, the change had begun during his sixth year. What intrigued her most was the reason he brought her here. Had he intended to use her as a slave? It seemed like a possible form of humiliation he might have enjoyed but he had hardly said a word to her, let alone order her about.

Was he planning to use her for some gain? Either as a favour for Voldemort or maybe a bargaining piece from the Ministry? If either case was true, then he would surely want to keep her from leaving.

The most unlikely theory for her to accept was that he had simply rescued her. Was that possible?

She stood up suddenly and began pacing. Dinky watched her with wide, anxious eyes. Draco looked up lazily from his paper. "Do you mind, Granger?"

"Yes! Yes I mind! How long do you bloody well plan on staying here!?" her voice raised and Dinky covered her ears and began rocking back and forth.

"Language, Granger."

"I'm serious!" She grabbed Malfoy's paper and tossed it aside. "How long do you intend to hide here!?"

"As long as I have to."

"Damnit, Malfoy! Give me a real answer!"

"I don't know..." He answered, trying to remain clam.

"Until the war ends? Until Voldemort is killed? Until the Ministry of Magic or the Death Eaters come pounding on the door?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Draco yelled and Hermione finally backed off. She stood and crossed her arms.

"I can't take this any more."

"Then leave."

"Come with me."

"No."

"The Order will protect you. I know that Dumbledore offered you and your parents protection"

"Yeah, right before he was killed."

"They will still protect you."

"Why? I plotted to kill Dumbledore. I almost killed Katie Bell and your boyfriend in the process! I let Death Eaters onto school grounds..." Draco choked. He was trying to keep calm but it was so infuriating. Granger was being naive and unrealistic.

"You could offer information." "Oh yes, quite useful stuff too; what the Death Eater cells are like and their interrogation process."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you think I'm here?! This is not a bloody holiday!"

"They let you go?"

"I don't think they intended for me to survive."

"What did they do to you, Draco?" Hermione's eyes were filled with concern. There was a part of him that wanted to tell her but instead he shook his head. "Nothing they haven't done to others. The thing is, Granger, I would probably still be with them if I hadn't failed."

"But you did fail, Draco. You didn't kill Dumbledore. Harry was there and saw and heard everything. He was hidden and couldn't interfere."

Draco was stunned into silence. Dinky cautiously withdrew her hands from her ears and watched the scene carefully. Draco ran his hands through his hair. "I wanted to save my arse, Granger. I wanted to protect my parents."

"Then let's go to the Order and ask them for help before it's too late."

"Who am I to ask for their help when all I've done my whole life is support the side they're fighting? You go, I won't stop you."

"Don't go Ms Germiger!" Dinky suddenly squeaked. With tears flooding her eyes, she ran to Hermione's side and held her hand. "Don't leave Master Draco Sir and Dinky!"

"I'm not," she sighed. "Not without you and Master Draco Sir."

* * *

Draco went to the lone dresser and removed a book from underneath the clothing. He smiled to himself knowing that Granger would kill for a book to read. Of course, he would hardly be able to explain it, like so many things in his life these days. He lay down upon the bed and began to read.

However, soon he fell asleep.

There a knock on his door, waking him. "Yes?"

Hermione stuck her head inside, "Dinner is serv- What is that!?"

It took Draco a moment to understand what she was referring to. She barged into his room and before he could protest and took the book laying beside him on the bed, the book written by a Muggle.

"The Hobbit! Where did this come from?" She shouted at Draco.

"I'm reading it!"

"Oh, I get it. You didn't want me to know you were reading a Muggle book. Interesting. First you rescue a Muggle born from slavery and now you're reading Muggle novels. If I didn't know better, Malfoy, I'd say you were on your way to being converted." She handed him the book and left the room.

That evening, while Hermione was resigned to reading the Daily Prophet horoscopes, Draco brought his copy of The Hobbit out to read. He made a great display of having the book, getting comfortable in his chair, clearing his throat and flipping through the pages. Hermione ignored his attempts to rile her.

"Have you read it before?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh, no. Contrary to what some make think, this is my first Muggle book."

"Where did you get it?"

"I'm not sure where I found it..."

"From the Malfoy library!" Dinky piped up. Hermione giggled and Draco glared at the elf. Dinky didn't notice this and continued talking. "Yes, they has a whole section of Muggle authors up on the tops shelf, Bickens, Spearshake..."

"Yes, Dink, that's enough."

"Will you read to me?" Hermione asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't your parents ever read to you?"

"Yes, when I was a child."

"One's never too old to be read to."

"But I've already started it."

"That's OK, I've read it several times."

"Then why do you want me to read it to you?"

"It's one of my favorite books. Besides, it's nice to be read to."

"Dinky wants to hear the story Master Draco Sir!"

Draco knew it would be fruitless to argue so he gave in, reluctantly, and began another chapter of Bilbo's adventure. However, in protest, Draco read quickly and in monotone. Dinky was a bit confused and sat there wondering why anyone enjoyed hearing stories if this is what they were like. But, like the good little house elf she was, she sat quietly.

Of course, Tolkien did not lend itself to this style of reading and eventually emotion crept into his words and the story came to life. An hour later, Dinky was wide eyed and rapt with attention but Draco was loosing his voice.

"Please don't stop Master Draco Sir!" Dinky pleaded. Draco placed a finger to his lips and motioned to Hermione who had fallen asleep. Dinky clapped a hand to her mouth and nodded. She went to stoke the fire while Draco took the quilt from the back of the sofa and placed it over Hermione.

* * *

"May I see your Dark Mark again?"

"No."

"Please."

"Why?"

"I'm just curious. I didn't get a good look at it before."

"That was intentional."

"Why?"

"It's not something I'm proud of, Granger."

She was touched by this admission. Unfortunately, it made her even more curious. "I've been wondering if there's a way to remove it."

"There isn't. I've tried."

"Oh, is that what the red marks were?" She asked innocently.

Draco looked up from his book. "I thought you didn't get a good look at it."

"I didn't but now that you mention it, I do remember seeing other markings." Draco didn't respond so she continued. "At least let me try."

"It's not possible." "Anything is possible, Draco."

He sighed heavily. By now he had learned how incredibly stubborn she could be and he just wanted to drop the subject. He thought perhaps if he showed her, she would. He unbuttoned the cuff of his shirt sleeve and slowly folded the material to expose his pale forearm.

"Dear Merlin..." she gasped.

When he showed her the tattoo the last time, it had been from across the room. Now he was close enough to touch and it was worse than she had thought. Various red slashes crisscrossed over the Dark Mark, distorting it somewhat but it was still clearly visible. Realization dawned on her.

"You tried to cut it off?" He shrugged as he put his sleeve right and avoided her eyes. Suspision crept into Hermione's stomach. "Show me your other arm," she demanded. Draco was totally taken aback.

"No!" He was not about to get caught up in another struggle so he made to leave when Hermione reacted quickly and took hold of his arm. For a moment he thought she was going to force his sleeve up. Instead, she held onto his arm gently and looked at him pleadingly. "Go on then," he nodded angrily. Reluctantly, Hermione unbuttoned the shirt cuff and gently pulled the sleeve up, exposing his right forearm. Red scars marked the otherwise pale skin. Something tugged inside her and her eyes automatically filled with tears. She very gently pulled the sleeve back into it's proper place and buttoned the cuff.

Draco felt his face heat with shame. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide the scars forever but the last person he had expected to see them was Hermione Granger. It seemed to take her ages to pull the sleeve up and then to put it back. He kept his eyes averted, anxious to leave the room.

He felt something wet on his hand and, instinctively, he turned to see what it had been. He had not expected to find Hermione sitting there with tears streaming down her face. He knew she wouldn't be the type to chastise him for his weakness but he had not expected such emotion. He simply stared at the girl while she fumbled with the button.

She raised her eyes to meet his and whispered, "I'm sorry, Draco."

He pulled his arm back, unsure of how to respond. A uncomfortable silence settled heavily around them and neither was able to speak. At last Draco left the room. The following day, Draco stayed in the bedroom. Dinky was distraught. "Dinky doesn't know what to do Ms. Hermergine! Master Draco Sir's got no fevers or coughs or aches..."

"Sometimes people just need some time alone, Dinky."

But Hermione was worried as well. She had wrecked the wall Draco had built to protect himself and in doing so, opened a wound. She wanted to help some how. She knocked gently upon the closed door Draco hid behind. When there was no response, she opened the door a bit and called his name.

"Go away, Granger."

"No."

Hesitantly, she came into the room and sat down upon the edge of the bed, placing a hand on his shoulder. He squeezed his eyelids tight, emotion bubbling in his gut at her touch. Try as he might, he couldn't stem the tears that trickled from his closed eyes. He hadn't cried since Potter found him blubbering away in Myrtle's loo. At that time, he had been humiliated but this time, there was a sense of relief. It was as if he had been holding up a very heavy load and was finally able to set it down.

"You're not alone in this, Draco."

He continued to sob and Hermione felt her heart ache for him. She had no idea what words of comfort to offer him so instead, she lay down and wrapped an arm around him. Eventually, his sobbing calmed, his body stilled and he drifted off to sleep. She closed her eyes as well and soon joined him.

Dinky came into the room quietly so as not to disturb Draco. She went to his bedside to check on him and was surprised to find Hermione curled up with him, the two of them sleeping soundly.

Draco had difficulty with sleep; falling asleep, staying asleep and often having nightmares. Dinky would sometimes make a sleeping draught and if he had a particularly bad nightmare, she would give him a calming potion. The elf was impressed with whatever kind of magic Hermione had used and thought it safe to curl up in front of the fire to sleep where she liked it best.

Draco stirred and opened his eyes. It was still early, the sky violet with the first of the sun's light. He could feel Hermione molded to his body and hear her gentle breathing. He recalled the last two days; how exposed he had felt and then breaking down and letting go.

He wasn't sure how he felt at the moment; embarrassed or relieved. A part of him felt uncomfortable about breaking down in front of Hermione but another part of him felt a sense of peace for the first time in months. Hermione stirred behind him, nuzzling her face into his back. Draco closed his eyes and placed his hand on hers before falling back to sleep. Hermione woke sometime later with the sun light shining into the room. She was surprised to find herself still curled up behind Draco with her arm wrapped around him. It was as if neither had moved at all during the night.

She wondered why Dinky had not woke her to shoo her from the room so that she could resume her role of Draco's care giver. Where was the elf? Hermione looked to see if Dinky was curled up asleep on the floor. Her movement woke Draco and he turned his head. Hermione looked at him, feeling a bit awkward. "How are you?" "Fine," he answered, though he wasn't sure that was entirely true. He moved onto his back and closed his eyes again.

"Draco," Hermione spoke gently, "I think it's time to go to the Order for help. We can offer them assistance. They may even have some information on your mother."  
Draco sighed heavily, his chest rising and falling slowly. "OK," he agreed at last.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, early, Hermione prepared to leave. Both she and Draco were nervous; he was uncomfortable with the idea of her being out in the open even if it was for just a short time. She was afraid Draco would not come with her even if everything could be arranged.

The day before, when Draco finally agreed to go to the Order, they plotted a way to contact the Order without drawing too much attention. Dinky took a note to the Owl post in Hogsmeade and sent it to Professor McGonagall. The note read:

_Professor McGonagall,_

_I am a friend with some important information. Please meet me at Hagrid's hut tomorrow before classes._

"I'll send an owl as soon as I can," Hermione said again.

Draco nodded. "Go, before people start coming out."

Impulsively she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you soon." And with that she was gone, a loud crack splitting the air as she Apparated. Draco stood there for a moment. He would not forgive himself if anything happened to her.

Almost instantly, Hermione found herself outside Hogwarts' grounds. The familiar sight of the castle filled her with joy and she quickly made for Hagrid's, relieved to see smoke from the hut's chimney.

She knocked upon the huge wooden door and was answered by Fang's thunderous bark.

A moment later the door swung open and Hagrid stood towering over her. Hermione looked up at her old friend and placed her finger to her lips. Hagrid's jaw dropped and for a moment he was frozen. He snapped out of his stupor and moved aside, ushering her inside and closing the door.

"Hermione?" he asked, wondering if maybe it was a cruel hex.

"Hagrid!" She beamed happily and gave him a hug. He hugged her back, while big fat tears fell from his eyes.

"I knew it! I jus' knew it! They never found your body... are ya' all right?!"

"I'm fine, Hagrid," Hermione assured him. Once she was free from his embrace she saw Professor McGonagall standing behind him, her own eyes wet with joy.

"It's wonderful to see you Ms. Granger!" The woman came forward and gave Hermione a warm hug.

"Where have you been?"

"I've been staying with a friend."

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Both Hagrid and McGonagall looked at the girl as if she had just told them she had quit school to join the circus.

"Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked, in case she had heard wrong.

"Yes and we need your help."

McGonagall and Hagrid listened as Hermione recounted her days since the raid at Hogsmeade and her insistence that they help Draco. A brief silence followed in which McGonagall gave Hagrid a meaningful look before she responded.

"It seems Mr Malfoy may have made the transformation that Albus was confident he would make in the end. We will give him a safe place to stay on two conditions; he will only have contact with a few people until this whole business is over with and that he offer any assistance that he can."

"I'm sure he'll be grateful," Hermione assured the Headmistress.

"What about 'ermione?" Hagrid asked.

"I agree with Mr. Malfoy and think it's wise to keep her hidden, at least for the time being."

A Tawny Owl pecked at the window, startling Draco who was engrossed in a book and wasn't expecting a response so soon. He opened the casement and took the envelope from the bird's beak.

Hermione's note was short;

_All is set. Portkey enclosed._

Draco peeked inside the envelope and saw a wrapper from a Chocolate Frog card. He quickly gathered his things and he and Dinky used the old candy wrapper to be transported. Travelling by Portkey was Draco's least favourite form of transportation. The pull inside his stomach always made him sick and the spinning added to his general nausea.

Hermione had been waiting anxiously with Hagrid and McGonagall, not knowing exactly when Draco would be arriving. They had been waiting for perhaps an hour when Draco and Dinky suddenly appeared inside the small hut. Dinky managed to land on her small feet but Draco fell to the ground.

Hermione went to his side to help him up. He stood, a bit red faced, and brushed off his robes. He looked at McGonagall and Hagrid. He knew it would be difficult to face them but he wasn't fully prepared for the guilt he felt sitting in the pit of his stomach. Coupled with his usual postPortkey nausea, he strove not to get sick.

"Professors," he managed and swayed a bit.

"Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall greeted flatly, "have a seat."

Draco sat down on a stool that Hagrid had brought over while the others took their seats. Dinky sat cross-legged at Draco's feet and stared up at the others with a curious and slightly nervous expression.

"Tell us, Mr. Malfoy, what you've been doing since you left Hogwarts the night Dumbledore was killed?" McGonagall's tone was matter-of-fact and cool. Draco's stomach churned before he spoke.

He told of his return to The Death Eaters and Voldemort's disappointment. Hermione pressed him to tell of his torture which he shared reluctantly, not only because it was humiliating but also because he didn't want his abuse to seem like the sole reason he was there now. He explained that he had been left in the Forbidden Forest but was helped by one of the centaurs. He said that he had read about Hermione's death and when he saw her, he acted quickly and didn't have a plan.

"Forgive me, Mr. Malfoy, but I'm trying to understand why you would want to help Ms Granger when you have only shown her animosity and cruelty." McGonagall challenged.

Hermione cringed and watched Draco for his reaction. His eyes never faltered from the Headmistress but he took a moment before he answered her.

"I was raised to believe that Purebloods were better than Muggles, that Salazar Slytherin had the right idea to keep Muggleborns from Hogwarts and that Voldemort would give Purebloods power. I treated Hermione the way I was taught to treat Muggles." Here he paused. "I've had time to think for myself and I've come to some of my own conclusions."

McGonagall was impressed by two things; that he called Hermione by her given name, it showed a level of intimacy, and that he used the name Voldemort and did not refer to him as "The Dark Lord".

"What conclusions are those?"

"It's bullocks what I was taught."

Hermione sniggered despite the seriousness of the matter.

"Do you have the Dark Mark?"

"Yes."

McGonagall looked disappointed.

"Show her," Hermione said. Draco complied reluctantly, pulling up both the sleeves of his robes and shirt. Hagrid and McGonagall saw the mutilated Dark Mark and glanced at each other before McGonagall nodded for Draco to cover his arm.

"He tried removing it." Hermione explained.

"Are you willing to assist us in bringing an end to Voldemort and the Death Eaters?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes."

"Even if it means facing your father?"

Draco struggled with this but answered in the affirmative.

"What about your mother?"

"If she's still alive, she's hiding."

"Very well then," McGonagall stood. "A temporary Floo connection has been made to a place within Hogwarts where the two of you will be able to stay." She gestured toward the large stone fire place.

Hermione stepped inside and grabbed a handful of Floo powder.

"Ask for the Christmas Room," McGonagall directed. Hermione stated the name clearly before disappearing inside bright green flames. Draco was next followed by Dinky and then McGonagall.

"I'm afraid it's not much," the Headmistress apologised, "but I think you'll be comfortable here."

The room was small with two stuffed chairs before the hearth. There was also a table with two wooden chairs situated before an enchanted window. To the left was a loo and on either side of that were bedrooms. Each room had the regular Hogwarts four poster bed, a wardrobe and a wood burning stove. They were identical in every way, down to the neutral chocolate colored duvets and bed curtains.

"Dinky, you will be staying with the house elves," McGonagall explained.

"But Dinky works for Master Draco Sir!"

"And you will continue to," the Headmistress assured the elf. "You'll bring their meals and anything else they may need."

"But Master Draco Sir, what about your youknowwhats?" Dinky whispered loudly.

"I'll be fine, Dink."

"Oh, yes!" Dinky clapped her hands, "Dinky forgot that Ms Hermigran is sleeping with Master Draco Sir!"

"WHAT!?" Hermione's cheeks turned a shade of red Ron would had been impressed by. She glanced at the Headmistress whose eyes were peering from above her square framed spectacles. Draco laughed.

"Dinky," Hermione hastened to explain, "Draco and I had fallen asleep while talking."

"Well, then, let me take you to the kitchens." McGonagall gestured for Dinky to follow. But first the elf ran to Draco and wrapped her thin little arms around his legs and began to sob. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Dinky will miss her Master Draco Sir!"

"Dink, we'll still see each other."

"Is there anything you need?" McGonagall asked before leaving.

"Yes," Hermione said at once. "Are my things still at Hogwarts?"

McGonagall nodded, remembering the pain of seeing Hermione's belongings in boxes. "Dinky and I will bring those in the afternoon. Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco shook his head. McGonagall nodded and left with the little elf.

"Well!" Draco sighed. "This is much better than the flat in Knockturn Alley."

"It's safer and we have resources here." Hermione sat on one of the stuffed chairs. "Though I do feel a bit like Anne Frank."

"Is she in Ravenclaw?"

"No! She and her family hid during the Nazi occupation during World War Two."

"Why'd they hide?"

"Because some egomaniac had the idea that only blond, blue eyed Germans were worthy. He had millions of Jews, Gypsies, homosexuals and people with handicaps killed."

"Sounds like he and Voldemort would get on."

"Yes, they do have a lot in common."

"What happened to the girl?"

"Eventually, the Nazi's found the hiding place and the family was separated and sent to concentration camps. Her father was the only one who survived."

"How old was she?"

"Fifteen." On that sobering thought, the two of them sat in silence.

* * *

Hermione was in a sound asleep when she was woken by a shout. She jumped from her bed and opened the door. Across the hall, the door to Draco's room was closed but she could hear him inside, mumbling incoherently. She knocked and called his name. When there was no answer, she opened the door and stepped inside. He lay in his bed, twisted in the covers, writhing.

Hermione approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Draco"

He grabbed her arm roughly and she cried out. This woke him and he sat up, wide eyed and confused.

He saw that he held Hermione's arm and quickly let go. "I'm sorry!"

"It's OK. You were having a nightmare."

"Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine. Should I call for Dinky?"

"No." He ran a hand through his hair.

Hermione could could see he was shaken. "Do you want to tell me about it?" She asked timidly.

He shook his head as images from his dream flashed inside his mind's eye.

"It may help." Hermione coaxed gently. A moment passed as he considered this. It was not easy for him to talk about such an intimate thing but it helped that the room was dark, the only light coming from a torch in the hall.

"They're always different," he began quietly as Hermione took a seat at the foot of his bed.

"Sometimes I dream about getting the dark mark and sometimes I dream about my mother and fath-" his breath hitched and he squeezed the bridge of his nose trying to gain control of his emotions.

Despite his will, the tears came.

"It's everything awful I've witnessed," he continued, a tear clung at the tip of his nose. "Torture spells, killing spells, Unforgiveables." He swiped angrily at the tear. "Sometimes, in the dreams, I try to stop them... sometimes I just watch and laugh. Sometimes I'm the one who delivers the hexes."

Hermione took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Sometimes it's you," he whispered, "sometimes you're the one I'm hexing." He looked at Hermione for the first time.

"They're only dreams, Draco. I know you're not going to hurt me. I trust you."

He looked down at her hand that held his and stroked it with his thumb. "I'm sorry I was such a bloody prat in the past."

She had already forgiven him but his apology meant a lot. She blinked back her own tears and pulled him into an embrace. He wrapped his arms around her as well and buried his face into her hair. They held each other for a long time.

* * *

It did not take Hermione and Draco long to fall into a routine, having spent so much time together already. They continued reading The Hobbit, taking turns chapter by chapter. Once they had completed it, Hermione convinced Draco to try another Muggle book.

Draco developed a fondness for reading, something he did before leaving Hogwarts only when required. Now he enjoyed escaping into a good story or reading books about the history of both the Magical and Muggle worlds.

Then there was research to be done for the Order of the Phoenix. In this way they were able to provide information about Voldemort's possible Horcruxes and their locations. McGonagall provided the tomes needed as well as keeping them updated on the Order's progress. Hermione also resumed her studies with hopes of sitting for the N.E.W.T.S. somehow.

When they weren't reading or studying or doing research, they would often talk. Their conversations covered everything from the war to their favorite foods. Occasionally they argued.

"Have you ever kissed Potter?" Draco asked one afternoon.

"Yes."

"When?!" Draco was genuinely surprised.

However, their conversation was interrupted by McGonagall appearing in the fire.

"Good afternoon, Professor," Hermione greeted.

"Good afternoon, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

"No, not at all." Hermione and Draco exchanged smiles.

"I was wondering if you two would care for some company?"

"Of course, please join us."

"Oh! Not me," McGonagall laughed.

"Who then?" asked Draco.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

Hermione jumped up from her chair. "Harry! Ron! Are they here?"

"They know?" Draco asked immediately following Hermione's question.

"Yes, to both your questions. It was decided, among the Order members who are aware of your situation, that it was time they were told. We thought it would be beneficial for the four of you to work together."

Draco's stomach fell to his feet while Hermione had begun to bounce on hers.

"When will they be here?" Hermione asked.

"This evening."

"Do they know about me?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I've explained everything."

Hermione had been waiting anxiously since McGonagall's visit. Finally, Harry emerged from the green flames of the fireplace. Hermione ran to him and embraced him as Ron was stepping through.

She turned to Ron and he lifted her from the floor and swung her around, kissing her fully on the mouth.

Draco was standing by the table, watching the joyous reunion and feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

His cheeks burned when Hermione clung to Harry. His stomach twisted when she hugged Ron, he nearly got sick when they kissed.

"Malfoy."

The sound of his name brought him to his senses and he turned to Harry. "Potter," he nodded then turned back to Ron. "Weasley."

"Malfoy."

"Come, sit!" Hermione jumped in at once to try to dissolve the tension. "Draco, will you bring the chairs over?"

Ron and Harry exchanged looks at Hermione's use of Malfoy's given name. Hermione gestured for them to sit down and Draco brought over one of the wooden chairs from the table and presented it to her.

"I'm going to go read." He made to leave but Hermione took his hand.

"Please stay." She looked disappointed.

Once again, Harry and Ron exchanged significant looks but neither Hermione nor Draco noticed. He squeezed her hand gently. "You three catch up," he assured her. "Another time," he nodded to Harry and Ron before leaving. Hermione looked at her best friends and smiled.

Harry spoke first.

"It's good to see you, Hermione."

"We'd hoped you were, you know," Ron struggled a bit, "alive."

"Yeah, we couldn't believe you were really gone." Harry added.

"Do your parents know?" Ron asked.

"Yes, McGonagall sent them a message but I haven't been able to see them or talk with them."

"How's it going?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "It's not so bad, a bit claustrophobic but there's loads of research to do and I'm doing class work as well."

Both boys laughed at this but neither were surprised.

"How're things with Malfoy?" Ron asked this.

"Fine. He's been through a lot these last few months and it's changed him."

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "You two seem to be getting on."

Hermione was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation and was annoyed that it made her uncomfortable. Still, she changed the subject. "So! Tell me what you two have been up to!"

* * *

A few days later, Hermione was working on Advanced Arithmancy and Draco was reading The Rise of Dark Magic when the Headmistress called. The fire burning in the hearth turned bright green and the McGonagall emerged.

"Mr. Malfoy, I need to speak to you." She gestured toward the stuffed chairs. Draco glanced at Hermione before moving from the table. Hermione remained, unsure if she should leave the room or not.

McGonagall sat down and came right to the point. "The Order has located your mother."

The news struck Draco like cold water and he was completely unprepared for it. Hermione came to his side, hoping the Headmistress brought good news.

McGonagall continued, "she's in France staying with old friends of the Black family."

"Is she all right?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

The news settled and relief washed over him. The professor had little information to give him but he was satisfied with knowing his mother was alive and well. McGonagall rose to leave and Draco stood.

"Thank you, Professor," he said. "I appreciate what you and the others have done."

McGonagall smiled, a sincere smile, and patted Draco on his shoulder in an almost motherly fashion before leaving. He turned to Hermione who was smiling broadly. She enveloped him in a congratulatory embrace. He responded, enthusiastically, a sense of true joy filling him, and kissed her.

It was a quick and they parted awkwardly.

"I'm so glad for you," Hermione stuttered.

Draco could only manage to nod.

She returned to the table while he sat back in the stuffed chair and stared at the fire. Where did that come from? he asked himself. It was spontaneous, he hadn't thought about it, it just happened it. He kissed her. Still, it had been nice.

Hermione told herself that he was just thrilled to finally receive good news about his mum and the kiss had been nothing more than an expression of his joy, no more than that. It meant nothing. But, it had been nice.

The memory of the kiss lingered in both their minds for days. It was especially awkward when Harry and Ron were around. Ron had noticed and pulled Hermione aside to confront her. "What's going on, Hermione?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Malfoy had been so chummy and now... you're not."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

"Did you two have a row? Did he do anything?"

"No, no! Everything's fine. I don't know. Maybe we're just getting bored with each other's company."

Ron seemed satisfied with this explanation. "Well, it won't be much longer."

"What do you mean?"

"The Order is getting ready to go after Voldemort."

"Why wasn't I told!?"

"That's why we came by tonight. To tell you and ask Malfoy for his help."

"What help?!" She stormed back to Harry and Draco. She hated not being in on all the plans and not knowing what was happening. And why was Draco being asked to help when she hadn't been?

"What's going on?!" Hermione demanded.

"We're going to use Malfoy's Dark Mark to contact Voldemort," Harry explained.

She turned to Draco. "You're going BACK to the Death Eaters?!"

Draco nodded.

"That's insane!"

"Why?"

"They think you're dead! It makes as much sense as me showing up and asking to join the Death Eaters!"

"Hardly!" Ron stepped in. "Why are you so concerned about Malfoy for? Harry's going to be there. Harry's the one who has to face Voldemort! Malfoy's only a way in!" Ron's anger was evident and everyone understood that it stemmed from jealousy. He could hardly stand the fact that Hermione and Draco were friendly, let alone sharing close quarters. He even suspected there was more to it but kept his mouth shut.

It was quiet for a moment before Hermione responded. "Of course I'm worried for Harry. How could even suggest that I'm not?! I've had longer to accept the fact that he would eventually face Voldemort. I'm worried for you also! I'm just upset to learn that one more person I know may be killed!"

Her tirade stopped abruptly and no one said anything for a moment.

"When do we go?" Draco asked.

"Soon," Harry answered, "within the next few days."

* * *

In the final meeting before Harry would face Voldemort, Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody joined Harry in the "Christmas Room" to go over tactics with Draco once more. Hermione was furious to learn that it had been decided that she would be staying put.

"How can you expect me to wait here while everyone else is out there doing something!?"

"Logistics," MadEye Moody answered. "You're a liability."

"A liability?!"She was as offended as if he had called her a Mudblood.

"What Moody means," Lupin interrupted, "is that if the Death Eaters should discover you, you become a second target. It's best to keep you, Ron and Harry separated."

"Besides, you've done loads to help us." Harry added.

"He's right," Lupin agreed. "We wouldn't be ready if it hadn't been for your research."

Hermione was placated but not happy. Draco was calm and collected. He was looking forward to facing Voldemort after his last encounter with him. He finally saw an end to this ordeal and he wanted it over. He was anxious to see his mother. Whatever the Ministry decided to do about him he would deal with later.

The meeting lasted several hours and finally wrapped up late in the evening. After some emotional goodbyes Hermione retreated to her room. She barely had the motivation to change into her nightdress. She sat upon her bed, longing for her mother's comforting hug, telling her everything would be OK. She suddenly felt very helpless and scared. Silently, tears fell down her cheeks.

Draco rapped softly on her door before he opened it. When he saw her he came in, sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. She cried even harder and clung to him. He kissed her temple and gathered her closer. They sat for a long time until her sobs quieted and turned to sniffles.

"Come on," Draco whispered and helped her slip under the covers. He moved to extinguish the lamp.

"Don't go."

"I'm not." He turned down the flame until it went out and darkness enveloped the room. He slipped next to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her.

"Are you scared?" she whispered.

"No."

"Promise me you won't do anything rash."

"I promise. We'll be back in time for dinner." He kissed the back of her head and pulled her closer.

He woke up early with Hermione tucked snugly against him. He placed his nose into her wild hair and breathed in her scent, wanting to remember it. His heart ached and he barely understood why.

He had despised her for years, had been jealous of her at school, felt guilty when he believed her to be dead, wanted to help her when he found her in Knockturn Alley and now he wanted to kiss her.

However, in the end, Weasley would be waiting for her. He closed his eyes and nestled closer to her, wanting this moment to last as long as possible.

She stirred and woke slowly, comforted by his presence but there was something else that stirred within her. She placed her hand over his, weaving her fingers into his. He smiled in response and pressed his lips to her bare shoulder, causing a chill to go up her spine.

What was this, she wondered, two friends comforting each other or more? Could she imagine laying there like that with Harry? Gods, no! What about Ron? She felt a twinge of guilt when she realised she couldn't. She took his hand and brought it to her lips, kissing his palm.

He shifted and coaxed her back so that they now faced each other. Cautiously, he moved closer until his lips pressed against hers. Eyes closed, they savoured the softness of the other's lips. He kissed her harder, their mouths opened tentatively and shy tongues ventured forth to taste this new flavour. Draco moved his hand from Hermione's and slipped it into her tangled tresses and moved his body firmly against hers.

A fire warmed her belly and she longed for more contact. She threaded her fingers through Draco's corn silk hair and matched the intensity of his kiss. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. They froze and stared at one another wide eyed.

"Master Draco Sir!" Dinky squeaked, "your breakfast is here!"

Relief washed over them both that it wasn't Harry and Ron or McGonagall.

"Thanks Dink," Draco answered. He rested his forehead to Hermione's and sighed heavily.

"The others will be here soon," Hermione whispered.

They parted slowly, reluctantly, and were dressed and in their sitting room within twenty minutes.

Neither had much to say or much of an appetite. Harry and Ron arrived shortly and suddenly, it was time to say goodbye.

Hermione hugged Draco first, holding him fiercely and wanting to say something but no idea what.

Next she wrapped her arms around Ron, kissed him on his cheek, and warned him to be good. Lastly, she embraced Harry. Her tears came in torrents and she clung to him desperately.

"It'll be OK, Hermione," he soothed. At this point both he and Ron were teary eyed, having to say goodbye to their best mate and not entirely sure when or if they would see her again. The two turned to the fireplace and Draco whispered, "back in time for dinner," and reached out for her hand, squeezing her fingers gently before turning back. One by one they disappeared inside the bright green fire of the Floo network.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione, unable to stand the ache of her heart, collapsed to the floor and sobbed. She cried until she was utterly exhausted and fell into a fitful sleep. She woke sometime later with the strange sensation of floating. She opened her swollen eyes and saw that she was in Hagrid's arms. He carried her to her bed where he placed her gently.

"What's happened?!" she asked frantically.

"Shh, nothing's 'appened, 'ermione. I just come to sit with ya' for a bit."

Hermione woke feeling groggy and her head achy. She moved from her bed to the sitting room where she found Hagrid. "Have you heard anything?"

"No," he sighed. "I don' imagine we'll be hearin anythin for awhile. Don' you fret, 'ermione. 'Arry is with the best of the Order. They won't let nothin 'appen to 'im."

She smiled weakly at his attempt to console her. The truth was that it was a war and people died. They had already lost Cedric, Sirius and Dumbledore. It would be a miracle not to loose any others.

Hagrid stayed with Hermione for the rest of the day and was replaced by Nymphadora Tonks who was sporting long, electric blue hair. Hermione, who hadn't seen the witch since the summer, was thrilled to see her. Tonks had just returned from a successful mission and was looking worn out but happy.

She filled Hermione in on all the happenings of the Order of the Phoenix; The Order was divided into different groups with specialized missions. This allowed them to to deliver several blows to the Death Eaters causing chaos and forcing them into smaller factions, making the Death Eaters more vulnerable. Most importantly, it provided fewer Death Eaters to be with Voldemort, who was still ignorant of the fact that his last remaining Horcrux had been destroyed.

"How are you holding up?" Tonks asked.

"I wanted to be at Harry's side, with Ron, and face Voldemort together." Hermione shrugged. "I never thought Harry would face Voldemort alone."

"He's not alone, Hermione."

"I know. It's just that he's there and Ron's out with another group and I'm here."

Tonks nodded and then laughed, "I bet you never imagined Draco Malfoy would be by his side!"

"No!" Hermione laughed. "Against him, yes but not helping him!"

"So, how've you two been getting on all this time?"

"Honestly? Really well."

"Yeah?"

"I suppose being cooped up together for months had something to do with it." She knew there was more to it than that and thought about her confused feelings between Ron and Draco.

Tonks saw Hermione's thoughts play across her face. "Exactly how close have you and Draco become?"

Hermione was a bit shocked at the directness of the question, especially since she was not sure of the answer. She shrugged her shoulders in response. The two sat quietly and watched the fire burn until both Hermione and Tonks were yawning and decided to get some sleep.

"You'll figure it out, Hermione," Tonks assured her. "You just need time to sort out your feelings."

Hermione gave Tonks her room, happy to have an excuse to sleep in Draco's bed and fall asleep to his scent. She awoke the following morning and emerged from the bedroom, wrapped in his quilt.

"Good morning Ms Granger," McGonagall greeted her. Dinky had left a tray with breakfast for both women. "Ms Tonks left early this morning."

"Have you any news?" Hermione asked tiredly as she plopped herself at the table.

"Yes."

"You do?!" Hermione was suddenly very awake.

"Voldemort has been destroyed."

"Harry! How is Harry!?"

McGonagall paused. "Mr. Potter is at St Mungo's."

"Is he all right?" Hermione asked quietly, unsure she wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "It was quite a long battle according to reports and he sustained several injuries."

"And the others?"

"Mr Malfoy is also at St Mungo's. Remus Lupin was treated and released. Mr Weasley returned to Hogwarts early this morning with Mr Longbottom. Both are well and sound asleep." She smiled weakly and then added, sadly, "Alastor Moody did not survive."

"Oh!" Hermione cried, remembering the man who fought so bravely against the Death Eaters. "May I go to St Mungo's to see Harry and Draco?"

"I think that can be arranged." McGonagall sipped her tea. "I suppose you'll be wanting to move back into the Head dorm?"

Hermione's heart leapt. "Yes! Of course! When?"

"I see no reason why you can't today. Shall I send Ms Weasley to help?"

"Yes!"

"I'll send her over after breakfast."

Ginny could hardly contain herself when the Headmistress told her the news. Even though she was annoyed that her brother had been privy to such information and hadn't shared it with her, she was too thrilled to be too angry.

The friends laughed and cried when reunited and began talking a mile a minute. They carried what they could (for Hermione had collected quite a few books) and went to the Head Girl's room where it had been cleaned and aired for Hermione's return. Ron joined them after his lie in and a large breakfast. Even Ginny was happy to see him and kissed him several times about the face.

"Enough! Geroff," he pushed his sister away but was smiling. "Honestly, you're worse than Mum!"

He told his story with the girls and seemed to enjoy sharing the details of his mission which was lead by Aberforth Dumbledore. The following day the three of them were given permission to Floo to St Mungos.

Molly Weasley greeted them in the hall outside Harry's room.

"Mum!" Ron and Ginny cried and ran to their mother. She engulfed them both in a motherly hug.

"Oh Ron!" she cried, "I'm so proud of you!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be here for Harry." She looked sad. "We're his only family."

"How is he?" Ginny asked.

"He's resting, dear." Molly stroked her daughter's cheek lovingly.

Inside, Harry lay in a bed looking bruised and broken. Ginny took his hand and sat upon the edge of his bed. The three were quiet, absorbing the sight before them. Harry's breathing was labored and his eyes fluttered underneath his lids. Ginny rubbed his hand and spoke softly.

"Harry, it's Ginny. Hermione and Ron are here as well. We're so proud of you. You take your time and heal because we'll be waiting for you"

she stopped because she didn't want him to hear her crying. Hermione picked up where she left off.

"After you've rested we'll go to Hogsmeade and celebrate at the Three Broomsticks or wherever you want to go, OK?"

"Hey mate," Ron spoke next. "I've got to admit I've seen you look better"

Ginny and Hermione glared at him. "What?! Ginny doesn't seem to mind though. Get better soon so we can have a game of Quidditch. It's been awhile. I reckon you might be kind of rusty"

"You wish." Ginny interrupted.

They stayed and chatted until a Mediwitch came in to shoo them off. They found Molly in the hall waiting. Ginny and Ron joined their mother for tea while Hermione went to see Draco. He was located down the hall and was asleep when she came in the room. She was relieved to see he looked much better than Harry although he did sport a rather nasty looking bruise on his cheek bone. She reached out to brush away a strand of hair from his face.

He opened his eyes and looked at Hermione for a moment, as if he wasn't sure he was awake or dreaming. Hermione grinned down at him, "How are you feeling?"

He smiled, realizing he was awake and that Hermione was there. "I feel like I've lost a fight with a Hippogriff," he answered weakly.

Hermione laughed. "Well, I'm glad you're here. Do you know you when you can leave?"

"Probably tomorrow, there's nothing serious. How's Potter?"

She shrugged.

"He'll be OK, Hermione. You should have seen him kick Voldemort's arse."

She laughed again. He closed his eyes again, clearly exhausted.

"I'll let you sleep"

He opened his eyes and took her hand. "No, don't go."

"You should rest. Besides, I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded weakly. Hermione leaned over and kissed him softly on his mouth. Despite his tiredness, he responded to the touch of her lips. When she left, he was smiling.

* * *

Draco did not return to Hogwarts the following day. Hermione had been waiting anxiously for news of his arrival and as the day progressed she grew more concerned. Were his injuries more serious than thought?

The Headmistress called for her late that afternoon and Hermione rushed to her office, anxious for news. She took a seat across from McGonagall. Dumbledore's portrait smiled down from the wall, "you're looking well, Ms Granger."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." Hermione smiled and then turned her attention to McGonagall.

The woman smiled warmly before speaking.

"I have just spoken with the Minister of Magic."

"Yes?" Hermione was a bit confused, expecting the professor to have news from St Mungo's.

"It seems that the Ministry feels that it would be best if Mr Malfoy does not return to Hogwarts."

"What?" The news took a moment to sink in. "Why?!"

"It's a bit complicated," the Headmistress sighed. "They are concerned for his safety"

"Safety?"

"There could be retribution from surviving Death Eaters and possibly from others who might feel Mr Malfoy only helped purely for selfish reasons." McGonagall continued, "I must say that these are valid points."

Hermione's heart fell. "Where will he stay?"

"The Ministry is providing a place for him and his mother."

"Where?"

"They will not disclose the location."

Hermione stared at the Headmistress, unable to respond her disappointment was so great. "How long do they plan to retain him?"

"I'm not sure."

Hermione sensed there was something McGonagall was not sharing. "Is there more?"

The woman smiled but looked uncomfortable. "While they are not saying anything to this affect, I cannot help but suspect that part of the reason for Mr Malfoy's retention has something to do with protecting the Ministry's reputation."

"I don't understand."

"The public is aware of Mr Malfoy's involvement with Dumbledore's death and assisting Death Eaters into the school. His father is a known Death Eater. Since the Ministry made the mistake of ignoring Voldemort's return in the first place, they are very sensitive to how it would look is they were to release Mr Malfoy unpunished."

"Do you think they may punish him?"

"I expect they will eventually try him on the crimes."

"But he helped Harry and the Order!"

"No doubt that will have a positive influence on the Wizengamot's decision."

"May I write to him?"

"Yes, the Ministry is allowing written communication. I must ask you not to refer to a trial though. That is merely speculation on my part."

Hermione nodded, feeling defeated and helpless. She managed to return to her private quarters before she broke down in angry tears.

The house was certainly larger than the "Christmas Room" or the flat in Knockturn Alley. There was a well stocked kitchen, a large comfortable sitting room and even a study with shelves filled with books.

However, Draco still felt trapped. He was not allowed outside in case some random Death Eater, intent on avenging The Dark Lord, was hiding in the bushes ready to attack. Not that he believed that would happen. If anyone had been insane enough to try such an ambush it would have been his Aunt Bellatrix and she was now back in Azkaban.

Besides, he didn't buy the Ministry's argument that he was being held for his own safety. He had a nagging suspicion that they were simply trying to decide what to do with him. At least he had been reunited with his mother. They were sitting in the study when Dinky came running into the room.

"MASTER DRACO SIR!" She squealed, causing Draco's heart to nearly jump from his chest.

"Master Draco Sir! You gots an owl!" The little elf waved a letter in her hand and jumped up and down.

"May I have it?" Draco asked.

"Oh!" Dinky handed the paper over at once.

He recognized the neat handwriting and smiled. He had been trying not to think about Hermione. It only confused him as to where things had been left off, she had a boyfriend, after all. He thought it best to leave her be and let her return to her life at Hogwarts.

~.~.~.~

_Draco,_

_I'm so glad to hear that you are all right and were able to leave St Mungo's. It doesn't seem fair that __you can't be here at Hogwarts but I wouldn't want you to be in any danger. How is your mother? I __want to thank you again for helping me. I miss you._

_Hermione_

~.~.~.~

"Who is the letter from?" Narcissa asked her son, noting the smile that crossed his face as he read the letter.

"Granger."

Narcissa was curious about her son's relationship with the girl. However, he didn't offer much detail about how he ended up hiding with the Muggleborn he had complained about since his first year at Hogwarts. He also said little about his time with the Death Eaters.

Narcissa Malfoy came from a well established family and believed that Purebloods were superior than Muggleborns.

However, she did indulge in her own Muggle interests, books, for one. It was her collection of Muggle authors in the Malfoy library. Lucius permitted it only because of his love for his wife.

While she may had felt superior to Muggles, the truth was she had began to become fearful of her family's involvement with the Death Eaters. It started two years previous when Lucius got himself thrown in Azkaban and evoked the wrath of Voldemort as well. When Voldemort had asked for Draco to kill Dumbledore, she had been beside herself.

She had done the only thing she could think of to protect her son and then fled for her own life. She showed up, unannounced, at her estranged sister's home. Andromeda Tonks was so happy to see her sister that she cried. It had been years since she had seen or heard from her.

It was Andromeda who suggested that Narcissa go to the Moreau family. Narcissa stayed with Andromeda and her husband, Ted, for a few days while arrangements were made. When it came time for her to leave, it was she who cried. Perhaps it was the time she had spent with Andromeda and Ted that made her more open to the idea of Draco befriending a Muggleborn.

* * *

Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny sat somberly at breakfast. Their mood was in juxtaposition with the celebratory mood of the school. They were concerned for Harry and Hermione was also dealing with the ambiguity of Draco's future.

The Headmistress of Hogwarts encouraged the staff and students to return to their normal routines.

She felt it was in the best interest of everyone to return to the business of life and there were still a few weeks remaining in the school year. Classes continued and the professors still expected their students to keep up with assigned work.

Hermione found school work a great way to keep herself from fretting over Harry's recovery and Draco's situation with the Ministry. She had also resumed her Head Girl duties. These things also provided her with an excuse to avoid spending time with Ron. When they did see each other it was usually in the company of others.

It had been a few days after she had written Draco that she received a response from him.

~.~.~.~

_Hermione,_

_It was good to hear from you. The Ministry's set Mum and me up in a rather nice prison. I mean house until they've sorted out what to do with us. I guess I should be grateful they didn't chuck me in Azkaban straight off._

_Mum was actually relieved to learn about my help with the Order. She had been quite frightened toward the end. I think she was just happy to learn that I was all right. I suspect Father won't be as understanding._

_I must say that it felt good to face Voldemort from the other side. He seemed genuinely surprised. Poor Aunt Bellatrix was a bit confused by it though, poor girl. The Ministry really should consider using her as a poster child for Dark Magic. She'd scare off anyone considering joining up._

_I hear Potter's improving. I'm sure the little Weasel's thrilled to hear it. How's your Weasel doing?_

_Oh, Dink is reminding me that I am to tell you 'hello' and she hopes you're doing well. She's quite __enamoured with you, you know._

_Mum recommended a book called Oliver Twisted. Sounds promising, have you read that? Take care __&amp; good luck with the studies._

_Draco_

~.~.~.~

Hermione smiled as she read the letter though her heart tugged at bit at Draco's comment about her Weasley. She finished reading the letter and put it away.

"Is that from Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Yes," she answered quickly and then gathered her things, "I want to get to Arithmancy early."

"I'll walk you," Ron offered and picked up his bag. Hermione thought it was a bit odd but she knew that he was aware she had been avoiding him. They headed out of the Hall together and walked along silently. At last Ron spoke and Hermione felt her stomach clench.

"Hermione," Ron began. He took his time, choosing his words carefully, "I know you and Malfoy are pretty close. I just need to know if, you know, you're friends or if... if it's more than that."

Hermione's heart ached, knowing how difficult it must have been for him to ask her this. She wasn't even sure what the answer was. "I'm feeling a bit mixed up," she answered honestly.

"That's OK. The thing is," he continued awkwardly, "since things have been a little strange between us, I thought maybe I'd ask someone out."

Hermione was surprised and even a little disappointed. However, it was hardly fair for her to expect him to wait until she figured things out. "Oh! Who?"

"She's in Hufflepuff, Megan Jones?"

"Megan? Oh, She's nice."

"So, would you mind if I asked her out?"

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione laughed, "of course not. You're so sweet to think of me though. I'm sorry I've been such a prat. You're a good friend."

"I'll always be your friend."

Hermione looked at him and beamed. She was suddenly feeling very fortunate.

Hermione was feeling much lighter since her talk with Ron. To her surprise, she was even excited about him and Megan. She hoped Megan was interested. Two days later, he greeted her at dinner with an enormous smile on his face.

"Good day?" she asked.

"Yup."

"He asked Megan out," Neville grinned.

"Well done! When?"

"This weekend, Hogsmeade."

"That's right, I almost forgot it's a Hogsmeade weekend. Are you guys going?" She asked Neville and Ginny. Neville nodded.

"No." Ginny said flatly.

"Come on, Ginny." Ron coaxed. "She hasn't been since the attack," he explained to Hermione.

"It's got to be one of the safest places to go now," Neville offered. Since the attack in the fall there were Aurors round the clock, even now that the war was officially over.

Ginny shook her head. "It's not that. I just don't want to remember that day."

"They've repaired everything, you know." Ron said. "You can't even tell there was an attack."

"It might be good for you to go," Hermione added, "make some new memories to replace the bad ones."

"Aren't you afraid that your memory will come back?"

Hermione shrugged, "I think that could be a good thing."

"Come on, Ginny. We'll all go together." Ron suggested.

"What about Megan?"

"I don't think she'll mind."

"Well, OK," Ginny consented, "just spare us any public snogging sessions!"

Hermione laughed along with Neville while Ron's cheeks turned red. The next day Hermione wrote a quick note to Draco. For some reason, she was eager to tell him about Ron and Megan.

~.~.~.~

_Dear Draco,_

_Mrs Weasley says that Harry is recovering well and may even be discharged soon. We're all thrilled, especially Ginny! Ron, by the way, is also well. He has asked out a Hufflepuff, Megan Jones. We're taking a break from studying and heading to Hogsmeade this weekend. I'll send you something from Honeydukes._

_Please say hello to Dinky and tell her I miss her. The book your mum recommended , Oliver Twist, is a great story._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

~.~.~.~

She sent her letter off the following day before classes. That evening, in the middle of dinner, a Great Gray Owl swooped down upon the table with a note in its beak. The enormous bird received lots of attention, especially since it was rare to get an owl other than the normal morning post.

~.~.~.~

_Hermione,_

_Do you think it's safe to go to Hogsmeade? There are still Death Eaters unaccounted for. Will __someone from the Order be able to accompany you, maybe Hagrid?_

_Draco_

~.~.~.~

He was worried about her. She was a bit annoyed but at the same time, she was touched that he was concerned for her safety. McGonagall suddenly stood and tapped her water goblet with a fork. The hall soon hushed.

"This afternoon I received some good news. St Mungo's has deemed Mr Potter well enough to be discharged"

the students cheered and McGonagall smiled and then gestured for them to settle down.

"Mr Potter will be returning to Hogwarts on Sunday. A special celebration and welcome dinner has been planned for Monday evening and members of the Ministry of Magic as well as the Order of the Phoenix"

more cheers, "will be joining us. Now!" McGonagall spoke in her most strict professor's tone, "while I encourage each and every one of you to welcome Mr Potter back, we must remember that he is still recovering. Finally, in honor of his return and in order to prepare for the dinner celebration, Monday's classes have been cancelled."

The hall erupted into more applause. Ron and Neville grinned from ear to ear while Hermione pouted over already missing so many classes.

Harry was greeted in the Head's office by an intimate group consisting of McGonagall, Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. He moved a bit slowly and with some discomfort but looked amazingly better than the last time they'd seen him. Gone were the purple, green and yellow bruises although he sported a new scar on his left cheek.

The Headmistress had offered him private quarters but Harry was anxious to return to the Gryffindor dorms. His friends escorted him back to the Gryffindor common room where the rest of the Gryffindors awaited for a surprise welcome.

~.~.~.~

_Dear Draco,_

_As you can see, I survived my day in Hogsmeade. It was perfectly safe. Several of us went together. __Actually, I was worried my memory of the attack would come back but it didn't. Besides a lovely __memorial, there was no evidence of the attack._

_I don't know if you've heard but Harry returned to Hogwarts! I'm thrilled to have him back but I must __admit it makes me feel a bit sad that you aren't able to be here as well. Have you any word from the __Ministry yet?_

_N.E.W.T.S. will begin in just a couple of weeks and I'm a little bit nervous about the material I __missed while I was 'dead'. Do you think they would let me use that as an excuse?_

_I hope you like the sweets. I wasn't sure what you would like so I picked an assortment. Pride and __Prejudice is for your mum since she seems to enjoy 'Muggle literature'. It's one of my favourites. The __Diary of Anne Frank is for you._

_love, Hermione_

~.~.~.~

_Dear Hermione,_

_So the Trio is reunited! Really, I'm glad that Potter is doing well. I was also chuffed to hear that Weasley found himself a nice Hufflepuff girl. Please congratulate him for me. Don't worry about the newts, I bet you know more than 99% of the 7th years._

_Mum has decided I should be 'home schooled'. Of course it gives her something to do as well. She actually has me doing homework! As much as I love my mother, I wouldn't mind some company my __age. Between her, Dinky and being by myself, I'm going to go mad!_

_I dreamed about Quidditch last night. I can't believe how long it's been since I've been on a broom. __Today was such a perfect day for flying. Mum threatened to hex me to keep me indoors._

_Thanks for the sweets (it's been ages since I've had them) and for the book as well. Mum appreciated __the gift._

_Miss you,_

_Draco_

~.~.~.~

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_It was very kind of you to send the book. I have read Ms. Austen (Emma) and enjoyed her writing very __much. I should also thank you for helping Draco. I'm so glad The Order was able and willing to help. __He's made some grave mistakes in his past, as so many of us have. It is good to know there are those __who can forgive. I hope your studies are going well._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

* * *

The Minister of Magic had owled that he wanted to meet with the Malfoys. He arrived fifteen minutes late but Draco was able to stifle his annoyance and greet the man without scowling. Narcissa was her usual charming self and the Minister was smitten.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, the Ministry appreciates the patience you and your mother have shown. I realize this has not been an easy situation. However, under the circumstances, I'm sure you understand the awkward position the Ministry has been placed."

"I'm sorry," Narcissa interrupted, "can you clarify what you mean by 'awkward situation'?"

"Well," the man cleared his throat, "it is no secret of your family's connections to Voldemort."

"Yes, that is rather unfortunate, isn't it? However, our family has also been a strong supporter of the Ministry of Magic."

The Minister cleared his throat again, "yes, that may be so but we are here to address the actions of your son."

"My son was being threatened with not only the death of his parents but his own as well! Even so, he was unable to kill Dumbledore. He is not a killer. He is lucky to have survived."

"Yes, I quite agree"

"And when he discovered Ms Granger he choose to help her and keep her safe. In the end he made the choice to assist the Order of the Phoenix. Now he's being held prisoner, before any trial mind you, and your main concern seems to be the reputation of the Ministry. We have not been charged with any crimes and I see no reason why we should be held against our wishes."

Draco was dumbfounded, he had planned to do the talking and wasn't expecting his mother to say anything. The Minister sat silently for a moment before responding.

"I agree," he said at last. "However, the Ministry has decided to press charges."

Draco's heart sank into his stomach but he was not surprised. "When?"

"You are to meet with the Wizengamot a week from today."

"So soon?" implored Narcissa.

"We thought there was little reason to make you wait any longer."

"Well," Draco sighed. "I guess that's it then." He stood and the Minister followed. They shook hands.

"Thank you for coming by."

"Of course. Good luck with the trial Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Megan were sitting outside, enjoying the sun and a break from studying. Hermione was reading the latest issue of the Daily Prophet when she suddenly shrieked. "You've got to be kidding!"

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"The Ministry is charging Draco."

"What!" Harry spoke. "When?"

"He's to meet with the Wizengamot next week."

"With what?" Ron asked.

"Being a member of The Death Eaters, assisting in an attack on Hogwarts and attempted murder, three counts."

"Three?!" Megan exclaimed.

"Well, there was Dumbledore," Luna speculated, "then there was the necklace with Katie Bell and the poisoned wine with Ron."

"How is he going to get out of all these charges?" Hermione asked.

"He didn't actually kill anyone." Neville offered.

"Besides, he was being threatened." Harry added.

"I hope the Wizengamot feels the same way," Hermione said. "I'm just worried that all they're concerned about is making themselves look good."

"Some people think he's a hero," Luna said. "He helped you, Hermione, and stood against the Death Eaters, even his own Aunt."

"That's true," Neville added. "It wouldn't be good for the Ministry to send a hero to Azkaban."

"I should go to the trial."

"I just hope the rumors aren't true," Luna added.

"What rumors?" Ginny asked.

"My father heard from a very reliable source that the Malfoy's are smuggling Fwoopers."

"What are those?" Megan asked.

"Don't encourage her," Ron whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers. He hated feeling nervous. He tried to push the anxiety from his mind but it only settled in his stomach. Narcissa fussed over his clothing and hair while they waited. At last he was called into the chamber. He entered the room and walked in with his head held high and his eyes focused on the chair in the centre of the room.

He sat down and cold chains slithered around his arms and legs slowly and held firmly. He sat in a pool of light and was barely able to make out the faces seated around the perimeter of the room.

"Draco Malfoy," the Minister began, "you are brought forth before the Wizengamot to answer to the following crimes; willingly joining with The Death Eaters, organizing and executing a plan to give access to Death Eaters, including the Werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, onto school grounds to lead an attack, One count attempted murder of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, One count attempted murder of Katie Bell, former student of Hogwarts, and one count attempted murder of Ronald Weasley, student at Hogwarts and assistant to The Order of the Phoenix."

Draco paled as the list was read. How would he manage to get himself out of this?

"Bloody Hell," Ron cursed under his breath. Hermione was too focused on Draco to respond but Harry nodded at Ron's comment.

"How do you plead, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Guilty under threat of death," Draco barely managed to get the words out of his mouth.

"What's that young man?!" An elderly Witch barked.

Draco cleared his throat and repeated the words louder.

"Your plea has been entered," the Minister stated. "You may present your arguments."

"I was acting under the threat of my life and those of my parents."

"Explain please," another Wizard commanded.

"Voldemort ordered me to kill Professor Dumbledore."

Hushed voices mumbled in shock. Draco was momentarily distracted before he continued. "If I failed, he said he would kill my parents and me."

"Mr. Malfoy," another voice drawled, "was this before or after you took the Dark Mark?" More hushed voices.

"After."

"So," the same Wizard continued, "you willingly took the Dark Mark?"

"It was-"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"In doing so, weren't you in fact agreeing to follow the doctrine and orders of Voldemort?"

"Yes, but-"

"Is it true, Mr. Malfoy," another wizard interrupted, "that in your attempt to murder your Headmaster, you nearly killed two students?"

"Those were unintended"

"Unintended or not, weren't two students nearly killed?"

"Y-yes."

Draco tried to remain calm and collected but inside he was coming apart.

"Mr. Malfoy, you also managed to thwart Hogwarts security and let four Death Eaters, including the Werewolf Fenrir Greyback, into Hogwarts when the school was full of students, correct?"

Draco's stomach lurched and he nearly got sick. He managed to keep the sick down and answered the question in a whisper.

"Speak up!" the same Witch from earlier snapped.

"Yes."

"I see." There was a lull in the questioning and people began to whisper amongst themselves while the Wizengamot talked and compared notes.

"They're not finished, are they?" Hermione asked in panic.

"No," Harry answered from experience.

The Minister rapped his gavel upon his desk to quiet everyone. "Is there anyone who is here to speak on Mr. Malfoy's behalf?"

"Yes," Narcissa Malfoy came forward.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Narcissa Malfoy."

"You are Mr. Malfoy's mother?"

"Yes."

"You may speak."

"Thank you, Minister. My son takes responsibility for what he's done but he had no choice. His main concern was the lives of his father and myself. He knew if he failed to kill Professor Dumbledore that not only his life but the lives of his parents were at stake."

"But he choose to take the Dark Mark and follow Voldemort!"

"That was his parent's crime. We instilled values that led to the expectation he follow Voldemort."

"Mrs. Malfoy, do you have the Dark Mark?"

"No."

There were audible sounds of surprise from the darkened seats.

"Draco was eager to prove himself to his father and his friends. I was frightened for his safety and asked for help from Severus Snape. I knew Draco wouldn't be able to kill Dumbledore. My son is no killer."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. Is there anyone else?"

"Yes!"

Everyone turned to the mysterious voice. Hermione emerged onto the lighted floor and smiled at Draco before turning to the Wizengamot.

"Name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"What is your relation to Mr. Malfoy?"

"We attended Hogwarts together."

"Go ahead, Ms Granger."

"Last fall I was involved in The Death Eater raid in Hogsmeade. I was taken by a Muggleslaver and kept drugged for several days. Draco found me and kept me safe. He has changed since his days at Hogwarts and is no longer the prejudiced person he was. I convinced him to ask the Order of the Phoenix for help. We contacted Professor McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid. In the end, Draco Malfoy turned against Voldemort because he knew that what he stood for was wrong. He assisted the Order in bringing an end to the war."

"Thank you, Ms Granger."

Hermione turned and gave Draco a small smile before taking her seat. Next, Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke on behalf of the Order. He was an eloquent speaker and Hermione sensed he commanded a great deal of respect from the Wizengamot.

"Well," the Minister stated, "we have time for one more witness this morning. Is there anyone else?"

"Yes."

"Name please," the Minister sounded bored.

"Harry Potter."

The chatter in the chamber was so loud the Minister was forced to use his gavel.

"Silence! State your relationship to the accused, Mr. Potter."

"Draco Malfoy led me to Voldemort."

"Can you clarify that statement, please?"

"Yes. We used Malfoy's Dark Mark to lead us to Voldemort. Without him it would have been much more difficult to find Voldemort and would have taken more time. Malfoy was the first to face Voldemort. He put his life on the line. Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bill Weasley, Alastor Moody and I were able to follow. Malfoy fought along side the Order members. Also, I was there the night Dumbledore was murdered. Dumbledore offered him help."

"And why didn't Mr Malfoy accept his offer?"

"He didn't have a chance to."

A hush fell over the chamber.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. If there is no one else, the Wizengamot will take a recess and announce our verdict." The Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot stood and exited the chamber through a private exit.

A guard came forward to escort Draco from the chamber. Draco looked to where he thought Hermione was seated but the shadows made it difficult to see anything. Hermione watched as he was led out, his mother following him.

"Let's get some tea," Harry suggested.

"No, I want to wait here." Hermione said.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron coaxed. "You should eat something."

"I want to be here when they come back."

"I think they may take awhile," Harry ventured.

"I would rather stay, just in case."

The boys knew to let the matter go and left Hermione alone in the hall where she began pacing. To her surprise, they were back in a matter of minutes, well stocked with food. Her heart swelled and the three friends sat on the floor for an impromptu picnic.

* * *

They finished their sandwiches and waited. She hated to think of what would happen if Draco was charged with any of the crimes. He would more than likely be sent to Azkaban and she shuddered to think of him facing the Death Eaters there.

Surely his life would be in danger and the Ministry would take that into consideration? However, they had been hard on him. Perhaps they were looking to toughen up their image and punishing Draco for his past mistakes would send a strong message. The three were prepared for a long wait so they were caught off guard when the announcement was made that the Wizengamot was ready.

Hermione exchanged worried glances with Harry and Ron. It hadn't taken them long to deliberate. Was that a good sign or bad? They returned to their seats and Draco was led in, escorted by a guard who remained by Draco's side as he was presented before the Wizengamot. Hermione was shocked to see Narcissa coming over and taking a seat next to her.

The Minister called everyone to order. "The Wizengamot has reached a verdict," Narcissa took Hermione's hand. "Mr. Malfoy, in light of your admittance of guilt, your rehabilitation and your assistance to the Order, the Wizengamot feels the good you have done outweighs the mistakes of your past. You are free to go."

With a bang of his gavel, it was over. A stunned Draco was not sure what to do. It took his mother, who was first at his side, to bring him out of his daze.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"That's it, my sweet!" she kissed him on both cheeks. "You have been cleared of all charges and we are free to return to our home!"

"Congratulations, Malfoy." Harry said and shook his hand.

"Thanks Potter, thanks for speaking for my defense. I think it swayed the Ministry. I appreciate you all coming," he nodded at Ron and then looked at Hermione. There was a slight awkward silence.

"Come on, Harry," Ron said. "We'll wait for you outside, Hermione."

"All right." Hermione was touched by Ron's thoughtfulness. Draco turned to his mother who caught on at once.

"I'm going to have a word with the Minister," she said and headed off gracefully. Draco and Hermione stood for a moment silently.

"Thank you," he said at last.

"Of course!"

"Do you have to go back to Hogwarts now?"

"Yes, we're in the middle of exams."

"Right, I forgot."

"You've had other things on your mind," she smiled. "Will you be going home?"

"Yes."

"Good. Have you heard from your father?"

Before he answered, there was a flash of bright light and they both turned to find a wizard with a camera and a tag marked "press" attached to the front of his robes. "Do you have a comment for the Daily Prophet, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Our family will issue a statement later," Draco answered. The man nodded and left.

Hermione realized she should probably be leaving. She wanted to say more but she wasn't sure what to say and there were people milling about.

"I should go."

"It was good to see you."

She'd hoped he would say more. "You too." She turned to leave with a heavy heart.

"Hermione," Draco called suddenly and she turned back to him. He opened his mouth as if to say something but changed his mind. Instead he stepped forward and kissed her. It was a simple kiss but lasted for several heartbeats. They parted slowly and stood close to one another. He rested his forehead to hers and took her hands.

"I wasn't sure how you would feel after all this," Draco whispered.

"I wasn't either," she admitted. "Will you come to the graduation ceremony?"

"I'll be there." He kissed her once more and they parted ways.

* * *

The next morning Hermione was feeling extremely happy and was lost in her own thoughts. She entered the Hall for breakfast and was nearly at the Gryffindor table before she noticed something very odd; people were watching her. Heads turned, necks craned and whispers buzzed.

She took a seat next to Ginny, shaking her head and telling herself that she was only imagining things.

"Your Daily Prophet arrived." Ginny said as she handed Hermione the paper. Hermione nodded and smiled politely at her friend. She helped herself to some toast and beans and noticed that Ginny and Harry were snickering at each other.

"I wonder if there's any interesting stories in the Prophet today?" Harry wondered aloud. Ron and Neville laughed. It was as if everyone was in on some private joke.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked feeling a bit annoyed at being left out. Finally, Neville unrolled the paper and presented it to Hermione. On the front page was a very large photograph of Hermione and Draco... kissing. Her cheeks and ears burned with embarrassment and she quickly hid behind the paper to read the article.

_'Draco Malfoy faced the Wizengamot yesterday charged with several crimes including three counts of __attempted murder. The former Death Eater admitted his guilt but said he acted under the threat of __death. It is well known that the former 'Dark Lord', Tom Riddle, often used death threats to motivate __his followers. Several people came forward to speak for Mr Malfoy's defense including his mother __Narcissa Malfoy . Mrs Malfoy, who had been in hiding for her safety, blamed herself for raising her __son to follow in his father's footsteps. Lucius Malfoy is currently serving a sentence in Azkaban._

_Also speaking on Draco Malfoy's behalf was Kingsley Shacklebolt, member of the Order of the __Phoenix. The Order is responsible for organizing the downfall of Voldemort and his followers. Two __surprising testimonies came from peers of Draco Malfoy and current Hogwarts' students. Hermione __Granger, a Muggleborn,_

_was honest in her testimony of her past relationship with Draco Malfoy, __stating that their friendship developed slowly. Clearly, the two have overcome their differences. __Perhaps the most shocking testimony came from Harry Potter, the one responsible for ridding the __world of Voldemort. It is well known that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy were long time nemeses. Mr. __Potter gave credit to Draco Malfoy in leading the Order members to Voldemort. He also shared __surprising testimony that the former Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, had offered Draco __Malfoy protection from the Death Eaters._

_The Wizengamot deliberated for a short time and quickly came to the conclusion that Draco Malfoy's __assistance to The Order of the Phoenix outweighed his crimes. Now the question on everyone's minds __is the relationship between the former Death Eater and the Muggleborn __witch, Hermione Granger. Mr. __Malfoy and Ms. Granger had been sequestered together for nearly eight months and rumours of a secret __marriage have been heard recently.'_

Hermione huffed. "Secret wedding?! Honestly."

"There've been rumours since word got out that you and Malfoy had been shacked up" Ron started to explain.

"We were not shacked up!" Hermione interrupted, fuming.

"Hey, how come we weren't invited to the wedding?" Seamus called having overheard the discussion.

"Honestly," she huffed again. Her friends hid their grins and stifled their laughter.

It wasn't fair she thought. She herself hadn't known where things stood between Draco and her and now the Wizarding community already had them married off! The attention followed her for the next few days but eventually people returned to their own lives. For her part, she did her best to ignore all the unnecessary attention and focused solely on the last few exams.

* * *

Exams were completed Friday morning and by the afternoon the students were celebrating. There was much to celebrate; the end of the school year, O.W.L.S., N.E.W.T.S., and the war. Saturday morning there were many students suffering from lack of sleep and too much butterbeer.

Hermione couldn't help but wake early despite being up late and indulging in a bit of drinking herself. She was going to see her parents for the first time in months. She met them at The Three Broomsticks where they had reserved a room. It was an emotional reunion.

Later that afternoon she and her fellow seventh years were lined up and ready to formally end their Magical education. The Headmistress spoke proudly of Dumbledore's legacy; his devotion to the school, his idealism, his love of sweets. She spoke of the bravery of the students who stood up to Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Draco Malfoy sat in the back, not wanting to attract attention to himself. In the few short days since his trial he had been inundated by press and random people who wanted to know more details. He saw a few familiar faces in the audience and nodded at them; Lupin, Tonks, and Ginny Weasley. He listened to McGonagall's speech and felt good about his recent choices.

Then the graduates were called to receive their Certificate of Aptitude and Training (or C.A.T.s). McGonagall called them one by one just as she had seven years previously during the sorting, with the sad exception of those who had not survived the war.

"Hannah Abbott," McGonagall called. The girl came out and nervously took the rolled parchment from the Headmistress. The crowd applauded as she shook the hands of the other professors; Sprout, Hooch, Trelawny, Flitwick, GrubblyPlank, Hagrid, Sinistra and Vector.

"Susan Bones... Terry Boot... Mandy Brocklehurst.. Lavender Brown... Millicent Bulstrode... Michael Corner... Stephan Cornfoot... Kevin Entwhistle... Justin FinchFletchly... Seamus Finnigan... Anthony Goldstein... Hermione Granger"

Here the applause was much louder and Hermione blushed.

"Daphne Greengrass.. Megan Jones... Su Li... Neville Longbottom (additional applause)... Ernie Macmillan... Padma Patil... Parvarti Patil... Harry Potter"

And here the applause erupted in a riot.

They stood on their feet and cheered while Harry accepted his certificate. McGonagall waited patiently until the applause finished before she continued.

"Dean Thomas... Lisa Turpin... Ronald Weasley (more applause, especially from a large group of people with ginger hair) and Blaise Zabini."

There was a flurry of activity after McGonagall introduced the graduating class of 1998. Graduates swarmed into the audience to greet friends and family. It was complete chaos and Draco waited for the activity to wane, preferring to hang back along the periphery.

Hermione stood with her parents surrounded by friends. Mr Weasley was just as excited to speak to the Grangers as he had been the first time they met. Hermione searched the throngs of people for Draco but didn't see him. Had he made it? A slight panic rumbled in her belly but was kept a bay by a constant swarm of wellwishers.

She smiled and talked until her jaw ached and her feet hurt.

Slowly, people left to have their dinners before returning to the graduation party being held in the Great Hall that evening. Draco watched as Hermione chatted with the Weasleys. He longed to congratulate her but felt uncertain about joining the group of people. He hoped to catch her eye but it seemed unlikely to happen so he decided to leave. He would see her at the party.

Soon it was time for Hermione and her parents to go to dinner back in Hogsmeade. She went to her room feeling excited and happy but disappointed that she didn't see Draco. Something must have come up to prevent him from coming.

She hoped to find an owl waiting for her with an explanation from him but there was none. She changed into a Muggle style dress, a simple black one that hung gracefully over her subtle curves.

Two thin straps bared her shoulders and the dress stopped short of her knees. She paired the dress with a pair of black strappy heals.

She was a few minutes late meeting her parents and throughout dinner she was distracted. She couldn't help but worry. Once they finished their dinners they headed back to Hogwarts for the graduation celebration.

The Hall looked very great indeed with floating candles and a clear starry sky in the bewitched ceiling. Flowers decorated the tables in bright bursts of the house colors; yellow, red, blue and green.

The hall was full of chattering people wearing their best. Draco arrived in formal robes that buttoned neatly down his torso and then fell open, similar to a Priest's coat. He was grateful it was crowded for everyone was too distracted to give him much notice, though he did get a few glances as he wandered through the room.

"Well, so the Ministry really did let you off," a voice said behind him. Draco turned and found Blaise Zabini standing there. They smiled and shook hands.

"Zabini."

"So are the rumours true?"

"I don't know. What are the rumours?"

"You've gone and hooked up with a Muggleborn."

Draco smiled.

"Well, if I hadn't seen the photo in the Prophet, I wouldn't have believed it."

"A lot has happened since I saw you last," Draco explained.

"I guess so. I thought you might come around to your senses."

"Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks, mate."

On the other side of the Hall, Hermione had excused herself from Padma and Lavender to fetch another drink when she saw Draco speaking to Zabini. She stopped in her tracks and her heart began to beat faster. Draco must have some how sensed her because he happened to look over at that same moment. Their eyes met.

"... Draco?" Zabini called when he noticed his friend was distracted.

"Sorry mate! What's that?"

"My mother and I are going to Paris next month if you'd like to join us."

"Yeah, that would be great. Can you excuse me?"

Blaise turned and saw Hermione standing in the middle of the crowded hall. "No worries, mate. Go on."

Draco approached Hermione and the two of them smiled shyly. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry I missed you this afternoon," he apologized.

"Where were you?"

"I was here but you were surrounded by your adoring fans."

"I wanted to see you!"

"I didn't want to interrupt."

"Come," Hermione took his hand, "I want you to meet my parents while they're still here." She led Draco through the crowds of people. She was oblivious to the looks people were giving them which Draco found amusing. At last she found her parents who were talking with Professor Flitwick.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy!" the professor interrupted himself in mid sentence. He shook Draco's hand vigorously. "Well done boy! The Wizarding community is in your debt!"

Draco was a bit uncomfortable with the praise but thanked the man just the same. Hermione turned to her parents. "Mum, Dad, this is Draco Malfoy."

Mrs Granger pulled him into a smothering hug, catching the poor boy off guard. He awkwardly patted the woman on the back. Mr Granger, no less enthusiastic, shook Draco's hand. "My wife and I will always be grateful to you for taking care of Hermione!"

"She took care of me as well," Draco said.

The party went on late into the night. It seemed that Hermione and Draco spoke to nearly every person in the Great Hall. Of course, people were curious about the couple not to mention Draco's transformation from Death Eater to hero.

They were reserved and to the innocent passerby they seemed to be simply friends. However, if one observed closely, it could be seen that the two could barely keep their eyes from each other and had difficulty following conversations.

Hermione wondered if he had always been this handsome. No, his hate had marred his good looks.

Now the hate and anger were gone from his features and he smiled more easily. Gone was his characteristic sneer. The recent past had humbled him and he was reserved and thoughtful. It suited him well.

Draco didn't have much to say and preferred not to talk about the events of the last year, so he mostly listened and watched. He was relieved not to feel the pang of jealousy when Ron Weasley joined them. Of course, it helped that Megan was attached to his arm. Instead Draco noticed how lovely Hermione was when she laughed.

He was mezmerized. The black dress complimented her pale, glowing skin. He couldn't stop staring at her bare shoulders and remembered kissing them their last night together. It wasn't fair that their reunion would have to include hundreds of others. He wanted everyone to go already.

Hermione saw Draco's discomfort and felt for him. It had to be difficult to suddenly be surrounded by all these people asking questions after spending so much time on his own. They often exchanged glances while others were talking. His gaze was hypnotizing and she sometimes got lost in their cool depths.

"Hermione?" A voice pulled her back into the room with the crowds of people. Her cheeks blushed as she realized her mother had been trying to get her attention. Hermione apologized and noticed that Draco was smiling, as if he knew exactly where her mind had been.

"Your father and I are leaving, honey."

"Oh! Let me walk you out."

Hermione escorted her parents through the hall, stopping to say goodbyes to the professors and families. At last they reached the main entrance where carriages awaited to return family members to town. She wished her parents a good night and promised to meet them for lunch the next day before they returned home. She watched as the carriage rolled down the road to the gates before she turned back to the castle.

* * *

Draco was standing just outside the entrance, waiting. Hermione smiled and went to him. There were only a few people outside at that time. Hermione stood before Draco, standing as close to him as she could and smiling up into his clear eyes. He placed his hands on her bare arms and caressed the skin.

She closed her eyes at his gentle touch and was pleasantly surprised by the feel of his lips on hers. The kiss only lasted a moment but was powerful.

"Let's go," he whispered.

"Where?" she whispered back.

"Anywhere," he grinned and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I missed you."

Hermione reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "I missed you too."

"Come back to town with me."

"Oh, I don't know if I can," she was caught off guard by his invitation but thrilled by it.

"What are they going to do, Hermione? Expel you?" He smiled down at her.

"I suppose not."

He moved closer and whispered in her ear, "I want to sleep with you tonight."

Hermione's insides were melting at the combination of his embrace and his breath that tickled her ear.

A shiver ran down her spine and she leaned into him.

"Draco, you're forgetting that I have my own private room here."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes," she whispered the word in his ear, her lips touching his skin.

"Let's go then," he whispered back.

They returned to the Hall hand in hand. The crowd had thinned drastically, most family members and the professors retreating to bed after the long day. Only a few current and former students, siblings and friends were left.

"Hermione!" Ginny called, Harry following behind her. "We've been looking for you."

"I just saw my parents off."

"Come join us, we're heading up to the common room. I've got to get out of these bloody shoes and into some comfortable clothes!"

Together, the four walked to the seventh floor and to the painting of the Fat Lady. She was having drinks with her friend Violet and appeared to have been at it for quite some time. Harry approached and said the password.

"Peruvian Vipertooth."

The Fat Lady and her friend found that to be one of the funniest phrases they had ever heard and roared with laughter.

"PPPeruvian VViVipertooth!"

The Fat Lady howled, her eyes tearing.

"What's that dear?" Violet asked, "Groovian Piper Boots?!"

"NO! The Fat Lady shrieked, nearly falling over with laughter.

"Oh, good grief!" Ginny huffed. "PERUVIAN VIPER TOOTH YOU DRUNKEN MOPPETS!"

The two women, along with Harry, Hermione and Draco, all stared at Ginny. The portrait finally swung open and the four went in, overhearing Violet saying, "Shrunken Poppets?" followed by gales of laughter.

The Gyffindor common room was a riot of students. It seemed nearly all of Gryffindor had migrated here and were joined by a few extras. Fred and George were entertaining a group with products from their shop. Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Draco joined them and found Ron and Megan there as well.

"Hey!" Ron greeted them gaily. "It's about time you blokes showed up!"

There was little room to stand or sit but Draco managed to squeeze onto the arm of a chair and pulled Hermione to his lap. The two of them chatted amiably with the others while flirting madly but discreetly.

Draco would set his chin on Hermione's shoulder or stroke her arm while she would run her hand along his leg or caress his palm with her thumb. At last Draco leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "I can't take much more of this, can we go soon?"

She answered by a squeeze of his hand. "Well, I've got to be up in time for lunch," she announced suddenly and stood up. She took Draco's hand and they said their good nights before leaving the room. In the hall Hermione led the way. The portrait guarding the Head Girl's room was sound asleep and Hermione cleared her throat to try to rouse the woman.

"Excuse me." Still the woman slept. "Leaping Toadstools!" She said in a loudly. The woman finally woke and smiled at Hermione.

"Oh, hello dear! Awfully late, isn't it?"

"Yes, sorry."

"Oh, no worries! It's graduation!" The woman looked at Draco. "A bit late for company, don't you think, dear?"

Hermione blushed. The woman smiled knowingly and then opened the passage.

"How embarrassing!" Hermione cringed once inside.

"I'm sure you're not the first Head Girl to have company." Draco smirked and kissed her softly. She smiled as she returned the kiss.

She took his hand once again and lead him to her bedroom. Hermione lit a few candles while Draco removed his robes and laid them on a chair. He went to her as she was lighting the last candle and wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his face into her hair and inhaled deeply.

"I missed the way you smell," he smiled.

"I kept your blanket so I could smell you. It helped me sleep," Hermione admitted and Draco laughed.

"I wished I'd had taken one of your blankets."

She turned to him and they kissed again, a lingering kiss that allowed them to get reacquainted with each other's flavor. Draco put his hands upon her face and held it gently. Hermione placed her hands on his chest, resting on the soft fabric of his shirt. She ran her hands down to his waist, slowly, feeling the curve of his pectoral muscles, her fingers brushing over his nipples. He responded with a deep breath.

He moved his hands down her sleek neck and shoulders sending electrical currents through her. She opened her mouth to gasp and their kiss intensified ten fold. He wrapped his arms around her while her hands slipped to his back and clutched his shoulders.

Hermione could feel his body reacting, hardening. It shocked her but made her feel even more amorous. His hands moved down, slipping over the curve of her bottom. She slipped her hands down and caressed his back. After a moment, Draco whispered in her ear and suggested they move to the bed.

Hermione stepped over to the bed, sat down on the edge and was about to remove a shoe when Draco stopped her. He unbuckled the thin black strap from her ankle and slipped the shoe off and then did the other. He pulled off his own shoes before moving onto the bed.

Hermione lay back as he lay next to her and kissed her. She felt her body tingle with excitement and a bit of trepidation. Was she ready for this? Would he understand if she wanted to stop? Perhaps she should stop now before things went too far.

She parted her lips from his. "Draco..." she whispered. Reluctantly he opened his eyes and peered into her soft brown ones.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a quiet, concerned voice.

"I'm not sure I'm ready," her eyes watered because she was afraid he would be disappointed.

"It's OK, Hermione."

She smiled. "I'm just going to change."

She slipped from the bed and he lay back and tried to clear his head. Of course he was disappointed but he had not expected anything. He had no idea what was going to happen after the weekend after all. He was just glad to finally be with her.

She returned dressed in a simple cotton tank top and knickers. Draco couldn't believe how sexy she looked. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders, a bit of her rounded belly peeked out and her nipples showed through the fabric of her shirt.

He looked away and stood to undress. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his shoulders, tossing it on the chair with his dress robes. He unfastened his trousers and pulled them off before draping them over the chair. He turned to the bed and was a bit taken aback by the look in Hermione's eyes. She looked hungry.

She had watched him undress and as his skin was exposed, she felt that familiar tug within her belly. She reached for him and ran her fingers over the scars on his arms. Draco saw sadness creep into her eyes.

"That was a long time ago," he whispered as he slipped beside her.

For a moment they simply looked at one another before she pulled him to her and kissed him fiercely. Draco's body moved over hers and she gasped audibly when she felt him between her legs. She instinctively parted her legs to make room for him.

They kissed passionately, using their lips and tongues and hands while their bodies writhed together. Soon his hand was on her waist and slipped underneath her shirt where it rested on her bare skin. The touch tickled and she laughed. It was the sexiest sound he had ever heard.

His hand slowly moved northward, his fingers spread to feel as much of her skin as possible. His fingertips brushed the underside of her breast causing her to arch her back and gasp again. No one had ever touched her so intimately.

His lips moved to her neck, underneath her ear and the delicate skin of his lips brushed her sensitive skin. His hand explored her breast with a gentle touch, his fingers brushing over her nipple.

"Draco..." she sighed.

He pulled her shirt up, over her breasts and stopped his kisses to remove it completely. He tossed the shirt aside and looked down at her. She blushed and covered herself.

"Don't," he pleaded, "you're beautiful." He gently coaxed her arm away and then placed his wet mouth on her nipple. She ran both hands through his hair while arching her back. Draco's lips parted and his tongue caressed her.

He continued to lick and suckle her breasts while she moaned beneath him. Hermione thought she was going to explode. Nothing had ever felt so incredible. She rubbed herself against his erection.

She slipped her hands underneath the waistband of his pants and rested them for a moment on the curve of his backside before she struggled to pull them down off his waist. Draco wasted no time in assisting so he could rid himself of the offensive things.

She peeked down at his body and was a bit alarmed at the size of him. After tossing his pants onto the floor he turned back to her and began to tug at her own knickers. When she didn't object, he slipped them down her thighs and legs and off her feet. He sat back for a moment to admire her nude form. She did the same to him.

He placed his hand on her belly. She closed her eyes at his warm touch. He caressed her hips, thighs and breasts, reveling in her smooth skin. Then he moved back to her, resting his naked skin against hers. He kissed her while his hand travelled between her legs where it was warm and wet. He stroked her gently, cautiously, with a finger.

She groaned and parted her legs. He watched, fascinated, as her hips responded to his touch. His finger slid inside her easily and he watched her expressions change, her eyes closed but her lips parted. The look upon her face, the movement of her body and the sounds she made were intoxicating to him.

"Does that feel good?" he whispered in a husky voice.

"Oh Merlin, Draco," she hissed, "you've no idea."

He moved his finger, bringing it forward inside her. He watched as she squirmed under his touch, her hips working. She reached for him and pulled his head back to her breast where he happily suckled her.

"Oh, Merlin..." her body was moving frantically. "Draco..." she panted. His own excitement increased. Suddenly her body began to quiver and she cried out and pushed his hand out from her body.

"Are you OK?" he asked. She pulled him down to her and held him close. They both reveled in the feel of their naked skin, slightly damp with their sweat.

"It's too much," she sighed, unable to articulate the intensity of the feeling.

He smiled, feeling rather proud of himself.

"I want you inside of me," she whispered in a hoarse voice.

Draco was amazed the effect her words had on his body. He moved over her and she parted her legs. His pelvis lined with hers and she bent her knees, giving him more room. He could feel her wetness on the tip of his erection and he ached to be inside her. Hermione wanted him, even though she was nervous for the pain.

"Relax your body," he whispered and kissed under her ear. "Let me know if it hurts," he kissed her lips.

She nodded and Draco reached between them and guided himself to her entrance. He gasped at the moisture there as he pressed into her. Hermione clutched his shoulders at the pain from the pressure.

The burn surprised her and she cried out.

"I'm sorry," Draco apologized, whispering into her ear. He stopped his movement and waited for a sign from her. Her grip eased as the burn passed and he continued. He moved slowly allowing her body to adjust. The sensation of her enveloping him was almost more than he could bear.

At last he was inside her completely and he rested his forehead to hers. After a bit, he began to move from side to side. Hermione followed his lead with her hips. The sting began to fade and she was able to enjoy the other sensations. She was amazed by the idea of their bodies being connected and becoming one.

"Oh Merlin," he hissed. "You feel so bloody good."

"Draco," she sighed into his ear.

She smoothed her hands down his bare back and squeezed her legs to his hips. He began to pump slowly and in small movements and Hermione began to meet his thrusts. Sweat beaded along his brow as he savored the feel of Hermione wrapped around him. He raised himself up to look at her, to see them both, to quicken his pace.

"Hermione..."

"Yes..."

His hips moved more quickly as he felt his release building up and approaching. There was a part of him that wanted to prolong it but another, more forceful, part that was anxious to feel the climax. His arms soon grew tired and he lay back upon her body.

"Oh, gods, Hermione!" he breathed heavily in her ear. "I'm going to come!"

His words sent a thrill down her spine and she almost felt like she was having a second orgasm. He cried out suddenly, loudly, pressing his hips to hers. His orgasm lasted for several seconds. He had never experienced anything so powerful.

At last he collapsed onto Hermione, breathing hard and deep while she held him to her. They lay like that for several moments until he was able to catch his breath. Neither said a word, their limbs intertwined, skin soft and slick, breathing heavily. Hermione kissed Draco's cheek and nuzzled closer to him. He returned her kisses upon her forehead. Content and gratified they drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue:**

It was hard to believe summer was so near its end and that fall was just around the corner. Soon a new year at Hogwarts would begin. Hermione could hardly believe The Day had finally arrived. No one could have asked for a more perfect day for a wedding with a sharp blue sky and warm sunshine.

They had scrambled to get everything ready in time. There were the invitations to send out and, of course, finding the perfect dress. She had never been one for shopping, unless it was for books, and couldn't be bothered with fashion trends but she actually enjoyed looking for a wedding dress.

Perhaps it was because of what it symbolized; a new beginning, the joining of two into one, love. Besides, it was fun just to spend the day with Ginny and Luna.

They found the dress in the second shop they went to. It was Luna who spotted it but Hermione and Ginny were cautious. Luna had already found three; one was purple with gold stars, the second was a lurid green and the third had been a lovely cream color but had so many ruffles it looked like something Gilderoy Lockhart's bride would wear.

So the girls were shocked when Luna pulled out a simple, white silk dress.

"It's lovely!" Ginny gushed.

"Perfect!" Hermione agreed.

They went on to look for bride's maid dresses. Tonks, the third bride's maid, was unable to go shopping with them but made her desires known. "Absolutely no puffy sleeves or giant bows!" In the end they found something in a very pale shade of pink they all approved of.

Hermione stood before a mirror to check her hair and make sure her dress was hanging properly.

"You look amazing!" Ginny gushed causing Hermione to blush.

"So do you," she answered.

"Oh!" Molly Weasley took another tissue to wipe her tears away.

"Oh, please," Ginny groaned. "No more crying! This is a happy occasion!"

"I am happy!"

Hermione laughed and gave Molly a hug.

"It could be Tazmanian Tear Jerkers," Luna warned. "They can sometimes migrate this far north. Perhaps you should have your eyes checked, Mrs Weasley."

"I don't think it's Tazmanian Tear Jerkers, dear," Mrs Weasley said as she wiped away her tears.

"Argh!" Ginny groaned as she slipped on her heels. "What idiot masochist invented these things?

Voldemort?!"

"What do you think?" Tonks asked. She had changed her hair color again. This time to a hot pink.

"I love it!" Ginny laughed.

"Pink it is." Tonks peeked out the door, "Oi! They're ready for us!"

Hermione's heart jumped into her throat. "Don't cry! Don't cry!" She warned herself. She took a deep breath and picked up the beautiful bouquet of white and pink roses.

They organized themselves, the bride's maids first and then the bride. The music began and on cue, Luna stepped outside and took Neville's arm. Tonks was second and Lupin nearly laughed when he saw that she had changed her hair color once again. Ron, looking very dashing but a bit uncomfortable in his dress robes, waited for the last bride's maid.

"It's too bloody warm for dress robes!" he had complained to Megan before the ceremony.

"Oh, but you look so handsome!"

Hermione recalled the first time she met Harry with his broken glasses, Ron with a smudge on his nose and Ginny, ten years old, speechless whenever she was near Harry. They had all been through so much in the last eight years. They had grown up together and would always remain close.

It was time. She took a deep breath and stepped through the doorway. She saw the many faces of friends and smiled, her eyes teary with happiness.

"Ready?"

Hermione turned to Ron and took his arm, following behind Tonks and Lupin. Ron smiled shyly at Megan as they passed. Hermione searched the crowd for Draco and when their eyes connected she felt a surge of something powerful.

At the altar, Ron stood beside Lupin and Hermione took her place next to Tonks. She smiled at Harry who looked tall and handsome and just a tad nervous. The music changed and the guests stood. Ginny, flanked by Mr and Mrs Weasley, appeared at the doorway.

She was glowing in her simple, white silk gown. Hermione stifled a laugh when she saw that Ginny had decided to chuck the shoes and go bare footed. The ceremony was short and sweet and soon Harry and Ginny were married. They kissed and the celebration officially began.

Hermione found Draco in the crowd of guests. She beamed at him as he smiled. "You look beautiful," he said and kissed her.

"And you look very handsome."

"This is nice," Draco commented. "Mum said at her wedding there had been 500 guests, most of whom she didn't know."

"That's sad!"

"What kind of a wedding do you want?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"I thought all girls dreamed about getting married."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco smiled. "So, you never think about it?"

"Perhaps once in awhile."

"Recently?"

"Mr Malfoy," Hermione teased, "what are you trying to get me to say?"

"Nothing, I'm just curious about what goes on in that mind of yours."

"All you have to do is ask."

"Maybe I will."

This was a game they played, alluding to their future in a teasing, flirting fashion. They were enjoying their time together and neither had any worries about the future. Hermione would begin teaching Ancient Runes in the fall at Hogwarts. Draco was busy reestablishing the Malfoy name and was also considering working for the Ministry at some point.

As for their relationship, well, they were content to take things a day at a time.

~The End~


End file.
